Miss nothing, Miss everything
by Lia R. Wolf
Summary: A Sakura le gusta Bécquer, las bandas de rock, solo fuma de noche y tiene la esencia infestada de libertad, franqueza y una pizca de sarcasmo. Siempre corriendo, con guitarra al hombro, audífonos puestos y viajando al lado de su madre hasta que esta decide que ambas vivirán en Tomoeda indefinidamente. Conociendo así al recien divorciado Sr.Li y a su anarquista e irreverente sobrino
1. Prologo: De nómadas a sedentarias

**Summary: **A Sakura le gusta Bécquer, las bandas de rock, solo fuma de noche y tiene la esencia infestada de libertad, franqueza y una pizca de sarcasmo. Siempre corriendo, con guitarra al hombro, audífonos puestos y viajando al lado de su madre hasta que esta decide que ambas vivirán en Tomoeda indefinidamente conociendo así al divorciado Sr. Li y a su anarquista e irreverente sobrino

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Esta historia se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro

**Miss ****Nothing****, Miss ****Everything.**

-We'll burn our lives-

_By Lía R. Wolf._

* * *

**Prologo: **

De nómadas a sedentarias.

_[…]__Cause I'll tell you everything about living free__ […]_

_-Wolfmother (Vagabond)-_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Hay una canción que últimamente escucho. Es de una banda con no más de 5 años de existencia, pero me gustan. En serio, me gusta tanto que la he aprendido toda, incluso con la guitarra. _Miss Nothing: _es una canción que me gusta más de lo que debería. No es tan única o diferente, los músicos no son unos prodigios y la vocalista se parece a otras pero me gusta. La razón de mi reciente obsesión con ella la desconozco, simplemente se que me va bien escucharla.

Siendo honesta muchas de las cosas que me gustan no son extraordinarias. La gente adora muchas cosas todo el tiempo y creo que es quizás por algún trauma, complejo, concepto, ideal o fetiche pero no importa porque cuando algo te gusta, solo te gusta y casi nunca te preguntas el porqué. Es un placer disfrutar de tales cosas. Un delicioso y simple placer de la vida.

A mi me gustan los cigarros mentolados, las guitarras, los poemas de Bécquer, las películas basadas en buenos libros, los libros de bibliotecas, las nubes, los días martes, el ramen, la nieve de limón, la canción _O__waranai uta_ y las botas _Dr. Martens_*.

Soy rara y jamás he tenido duda de eso pero yo nunca he elegido las cosas que me gustan y menos me he preguntado el porqué de mis gustos. Aunque claro yo no soy una chica complicada, no soy de esas que leen libros de culto y ven películas independiente y tampoco soy de esas otras que planean con cuidado su actitud y que piensa en lo que los demás dicen sobre ellas.

Al final la mayoría define a las persona por sus gustos y preferencias. En lo personal pienso que eso es una mierda, juzgar a alguien por su gusto musical, su película favorita o su postre preferido es una idiotez. Porque solo son gustos ¿No? Me refiero a que incluso muchos ocultan lo que en verdad les gusta solo para encajar. Y es probable que lo que hoy nos guste mañana ya no y es que hay un abismo entre gustar, querer y amar. Me gusta los chicles de menta, quiero a mi guitarra y amo mi libertad. La amo.

Entenderán que mi libertad es lo más preciado para mí, después de mi familia, y que jamás renunciare a ella. Verán yo me considero una _Vagabunda_, tal como toda mi familia. Por favor no confundan a los vagabundos con los indigentes porque eso seria un completo error. Un vagabundo: alguien que va de aquí para allá por todo el mundo. Si, yo soy esa clase de persona, superviviente, libre, independiente (en lo que cabe). Eso de _sentar cabeza_ en un solo lugar no me va muy bien y en realidad pasar más de cuatro meses en un lugar se vuelve inmediatamente en una desagradable molestia.

Mis padres me enseñaron este tipo de vida, un arqueólogo y una periodista de viajes. Se conocieron, tuvieron sexo, se enamoraron y tuvieron dos hijos. Y no me he equivocado con el orden de los hechos. Mi hermano y yo nos criamos alrededor del mundo, la verdad es que formamos un buen equipo, él y yo, aunque a veces sea un completo imbecil o yo una torpe olímpica.

Ahora Touya, mi hermano, ya no esta con nosotras, no lloren, no esta muerto solo que estudia en una universidad en china. Así que por los últimos cuatro años solo hemos sido mi madre, a la cual suelo llamar por su nombre, y yo. ¿Y mi padre? Seguro preguntaran. Bueno, él murió hace siete años, cinco meses y trece días. Algo duro pero esa es la verdad.

Pensándolo bien no he estado en Japón desde hace siete años y la única razón por la que he vuelto a pisar tierras niponas la guarda Nadeshiko, mi madre, en su cabeza. Se ha querido hacer la misteriosa desde que hace dos semanas me anunció, porque no me lo consulto, que nos mudaríamos de Seattle al pequeño, y casi perdido en los mapas, pueblo de Tomoeda.

Viajar y moverme de lugar en lugar es algo que disfruto pero ciertamente el hecho de notar como mi madre aun se mantenía revolviéndose ansiosa en su asiento me ponía en modo alerta. Llevaba así todo el vuelo y pocas cosas ponían a Nadeshiko Kinomoto inquieta.

Si he de confesar eso era algo de lo que le envidiaba, ese don de manejar también sus emociones. En eso yo y ella diferenciábamos mucho. Y solo les diré que soy lo que algunos llaman problemática. No soy una delincuente, drogadicta o algo más estupido pero sin embargo eso de las peleas se me dan bien, así que mi madre siempre anda diciéndome _"Sakura, tranquila, no todo se arregla a la fuerza"_

–"Deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa" – le aconseje a mi madre –"Que acaso traes un kilo de cocaína en el bolso"

–"No seas tonta Sakura, si trasportara droga te la metería a ti en tu brasier, incluso te ayudaría con tu pecho plano" – dijo ella al tiempo que me señalaba con pena en el rostro.

Yo la mire molesta, no tenía el pecho tan plano. Además no era como si ella usara copa D. Maldita genética asiática. Me gire de nuevo y me puse los audífonos mientras mi única compañera de viajes se reía y me golpeaba un poco el brazo. La anciana sentada en la otra fila nos miro con sorpresa e indignación. No le preste mucha atención, casi siempre era igual. Nadeshiko y yo estábamos lo más alejadas del prototipo de hija y madre japonesas. Pero bueno mi madre apenas si tenía treinta y ocho años y la verdad es que ella era mi mejor amiga. Una amiga que me conocía bien y a la que conocía bien. Era eso lo que me daba una de las razones de mi nerviosismo. Mi madre no se veía como siempre y dentro de mi algo me decía que faltaba parte del panorama. Era como si supiera que algo no andaba del todo bien.

El vuelo aterrizo y lo bueno fue que si mi madre llevaba droga en alguna parte del cuerpo o el equipaje la seguridad del aeropuerto no se había dado cuenta pero lo malo es que ahora no solo parecía ansiosa sino que comenzaba a tararear canciones de los _Blue Hearts*_ y eso solo lo hacia cuando ocultaba algo de lo que seguro no salía bien plantada.

Arroje las dos grandes mochilas negras, las únicas que cargábamos, a la maletera del taxi mientras mi madre se subía en la parte trasera acompañada de su bolso de periodista, el que guardaba su cámara y un par de lentes de cámara. No tarde yo en subirme y mi sospechosa progenitora logro que mi guitarra quedara entre ella y yo como si esta la protegiera de mis miradas y preguntas.

Afuera llovía un poco, era temporada de lluvia en Japón. El tráfico era denso pero no agobiante y este desapareció en cuanto salimos de Tokyo. La carretera estaba despejada y llegar al tal pueblo no costo mucho tiempo. Cuando ya atravesábamos el parque principal del lugar yo baje la ventanilla y asome mi cabeza. Había dejado de llover y los cerezos se podían ver claramente. Me gustaban los cerezos, no solo por mi nombre.

–"Me gustaría verlos florecer pero eso será hasta primavera, lastima que ya no estaremos"

Note que mi madre volvía a revolotear dentro del taxi ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

El taxi entro a una calle llena de casitas pintorescas con todo el estilo que un pueblo como Tomoeda puede ofrecer. Mi madre comenzó de nuevo a tararear y yo me pregunte que clase de lugar había rentado ella para nuestra temporal estancia. Nos detuvimos en una casa y yo le lance una mirada confusa a Nadeshiko antes de bajarme del auto para ver mejor porque el estorboso estuche de mi guitarra me ocultaba parte del panorama. Otra vez esa frese. Una mala señal.

Apenas puse los pies en el suelo y mi cabeza miro por arriba del taxi me confundí aun más. Un gran letrero de "se vende" en el jardín delantero me puso a pensar en un posible escape. Note como los cabellos oscuros de mi madre se humedecían con la llovizna que volvía a caer mientras caminaba hasta la pequeña cerca que rodeaba la casa amarilla y cruzaba hasta el letrero. Lo tomo con sus blancas manos y lo desenterró de la tierra.

–"¿Ahora te robas letreros? Prefería el plan de la cocaína" –bromee un poco con la voz nerviosa.

–"Este es nuestro nuevo hogar" – me miro con su sonrisa pequeña, esa que usaba cuando hacia alguna "travesura"

–"Temporal, hogar temporal…" – agregué yo, completamente desconcertada.

–"Sentaremos cabeza Sakura, aquí en Tomoeda" – fue su respuesta.

El taxista, que había bajado las maletas y las había llevado hasta la puerta de la casa, le pidió la cuota del viaje a mi madre con cara de no entender el problema. Y por supuesto que no lo entendía. Él no era a quien habían engañado, traicionado y embaucado. Oh no, él no se sentía furioso como yo y tampoco tenia las ganas de matar a mi _querida_ madre como yo las tenia en todas mis venas. Él ya estaba encadenado pero yo no, yo era libre hasta hace un minuto, unos segundos, unos metros.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y pensé que era verdad que había un abismo inmenso entre gustar, querer y amar. Las cosas que te gustan son temporales, las cosas que quieres pueden no durar y las cosas que amas las puedes perder, pueden ser arrebatadas.

Tome mi guitarra del asiento trasero y rodee el automóvil para pararme enfrente de la mujer que ahora sostenía por el mango el letrero de madera con fuerza, atenta a mis movimientos –"Bien jugado Nadeshiko" – se lo dije y me encamine hacia el lumbral de mi nueva casa, esa que mi madre había comprado sin consultarme y a la que me estaba amarando a la fuerza.

El taxi se marcho, me puse mis audífonos, mi madre abrió la puerta. Todo comenzaba.

No permitiría que mi libertad se fuera, eso era seguro. Lucharía hasta la muerte por ella…

…Y les dije que se me dan bien las peleas ¿Recuerdan?

* * *

**Aclaraciones* **

"_Me gustan los cigarros mentolados, las guitarras, los poemas de Bécquer, las películas basadas en buenos libros, los libros de bibliotecas, las nubes, los días martes, el ramen, la nieve de limón, la canción O__waranai uta y las botas Dr. Martens"_ La canción Owaranai uta la toca _The Blue Hearts_, banda punk de origen japonés creada en los 90, es la misma banda a la que Sakura se refiere cuando su mamá tararea canciones en el aeropuerto. Y las botas Dr. Martens son una marca de botas creadas en 1945 por una doctora alemana para la segunda guerra mundial y comercializada por los Skinheads y los Punks las usaban.

**NOTAS:**

**Lía Wolf Reportándose desde… ¡ Audazilandia!**

OK, no hay marcha atrás. El primer capitulo esta aquí y gracias por leerlo. Enserio **¡Gracias!...**Este será mi primer fic largo que publico así que les prometo dar todo de mi para ganarme su respeto, cariño y preferencia.

Ahora bien supongo que tengo que decir algo como de que va la historia o el porqué del titulo. Bueno esta idea se me vino después de estar **botada en el césped** de mi jardín escuchando toda una tarde a _Wolfmother, Red Hot Chilli Pepper, The Kills_ y la canción _**Miss Nothing**_ de _The Pretty Reckless_ - la cual, por cierto, da nombre a este fic- la historia habla mucho de **el verdadero significado de la libertad** y del camino que uno recorre para **encontrarse así mismo**. El titulo me pareció apropiado porque de cierta manera la Sakura de este fic se siente identificada con la canción, ya verán después porque.

He de confesar que la idea se me metió tan profundo en el cerebro que no pude esperar mas y tuve que escribir el prologo de corrido. Me ha gustado como ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también. **Sobre Shaoran** ya lo sacare en el primer capitulo y aclaro de paso que la historia será desde la perspectiva de Sakura y Shaoran solamente y que el fic esta muy centrado en ellos, también les diré que los capítulos no serán muy largos y aunque ya tengo el "Boceto" de varios capítulos falta darles el acabado final así que no prometeré una fecha de actualización pero tratare que no pase de los quince días.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta palabrería **Uff!** Estoy agotada, han sido una nota algo más grande de lo que pensaba hacerla pero terminare con esto y como suelo decir… el destino de esta historia queda en las manos de ustedes, **los tan necesarios y amados lectores…**

Se oye una multitud aclamar, aplaudir y chiflar… **¡Hurra!**

Y bueno, creo que eso es lo principal…lo demás vendrá con el tiempo. **Gracias por leer.**

**Y no duden en decirme y/o mandarme dudas, quejas, opiniones, aportaciones**

**Y amenas de muerte.**

**Lía Wolf se despide, cortando comunicación.**

…**Me veras volver…**


	2. Cap uno: Eso que crees no querer

**Summary: **A Sakura le gusta Bécquer, las bandas de rock, solo fuma de noche y tiene la esencia infestada de libertad, franqueza y una pizca de sarcasmo. Siempre corriendo, con guitarra al hombro, audífonos puestos y viajando al lado de su madre hasta que esta decide que ambas vivirán en Tomoeda indefinidamente. Conociendo así al recién divorciado y a su anarquista e irreverente sobrino

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Esta historia se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro

**Miss ****Nothing****, Miss ****Everything.**

-We'll burn our lives-

_By Lía R. Wolf._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: **

Eso que crees no querer.

_[…]When the time is right and the night is bright_

_We will see the things we've come to find._

_I've searching for just a little more_

_Though the days, girl, just slip away_

_And the red sunset that we just met_

_I can see forever […]_

_- Wolfmother (__Mind's eye__)-_

* * *

**(Shaoran )**

Un día de agosto de 1975 un chico llamado Johnny entro a _Kings Road _vistiendo una camiseta de _Pink Floyd _con la palabra _I Hate _escrita con marcador sobre ella. No era el mejor cantante, no tenia la mejor vida ni el mejor aliento.

Cualquier persona _decente_ que lo hubiera visto lo catalogaría como un perdedor y tal vez lo fuera pero que carajos importa ser un perdedor. Ese día Johnny Lyndon, mejor conocido como Johnny Rotten, tuvo una extraña audición en una tienda llamada _Sex _donde Johnny cantó desafinadamente _I'm 18_ de _Alice Cooper _al lado de un maquina tocadiscos y eso fue todo. Una de las bandas más grandiosas del punk nació: los _Sex Pistols*._

Si Rotten no hubiera entrado ese día a _Kings Road_, si hubiera llevado otra camiseta, si fuera un buen cantante o si no fuera un perdedor es posible que el mundo no conociera lo que el punk podía ser.

Continuamente pienso en esa historia. En Johnny, el _Kings Road_ y los _Sex Pistols. _Pienso en el destino, en las coincidencias, en lo inevitable de la vida y el tiempo que la gente pierde tratando de cambiar algo de esto. La vida planea algo jodidamente bueno o jodidamente malo para cada quien y luego se larga a su asiento, reservado en primera fila, a vernos caminar completamente ciegos, a ver como nos tropezamos unos con otros.

_No __future_ decían los _Sex Pistols_ y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. No hay futuro para tipos como nosotros o por lo menos esta tan hecho, tan planeado, que no me gastare en él. Vive hoy, toma una cerveza, fuma a montones y muere cualquier otro día no creyendo en el mañana. El mañana, que mentira más grande y que promesa más estupida de creer. La vida no cambia, la gente no cambia, yo no cambio.

¿Desde hace cuanto que pienso en Johnny y su día? ¿Hace cuanto que fumé mi primer cigarro? ¿Cuándo tuve mi primera borrachera? ¿Quien fue él que me dio mi primera droga? ¿Cual era el nombre de la tipa con la que me acosté por primera vez? Quizás debería pasar ya a otra cosa pero ¿A dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Estoy bien donde estoy. Viviendo en el desconocido Tomoeda, yendo a la maldita escuela, tocando en bares, pasando el rato con los amigos, viendo televisión con Hien.

Hien es mi tío, su vida esta jodida, su esposa lo engaño con uno de sus alumnos y lo dejo casi en la bancarrota por eso del divorcio. Ya llevaban casi cuatro años viviendo juntos cuando la estupida se enrollo con el tal universitario. Y ahora el _viejo_ (mi tío) y yo nos la pasamos comiendo enlatados, jugando videojuegos, viendo televisión en el sillón y tomando cervezas a la hora de la cena.

Diría que en realidad somos como dos hermanos. Él es el más joven de mis tíos, tiene treinta y cinco años mientras que yo cumplí los diecisiete la semana pasada así que nos entendemos bien. Últimamente se le ve menos. La universidad en la que trabaja, como profesor de literatura, corrió a uno de los profesores de no se que madres y ahora él cubre las clases del tipo ese temporalmente. Anda vuelto una mierda, a Hien nunca se le ha dado eso de trabajar bajo presión.

–"Debiste de negarte" – le dije una vez más pero me ignoro y siguió cantando _Be your __self_, que era su canción favorita, que sonaba en el estereo.

Íbamos en la antigua y amada camioneta de mi tío, a la que llamamos _la vieja y confiable. _Supongo que ahora entenderán de donde viene su apodo. La camioneta era una _Mazda Proceed 1991 _roja que nos hacia parecer un par de granjeros o mejor dicho un par de leñadores. Ambos traíamos puesta una camisa de franela a cuadros

–"Kurogane dijo que les fue bastante bien esta semana" – comento él mientras estábamos en el semáforo con luz roja.

–"Sí, el lugar se lleno… y Eriol no estaba tan ebrio, de milagro" – respondí mientras le subía a la calefacción. Jodida temporada de lluvia. Llevaba lloviznando todo el día y ahora que ya era de noche la cosa no se veía a mejorar.

–"Debería pagarles más ahora. Me refiero a que desde que ustedes tocan más gente va al lugar"

–"Kurogane es un tacaño" – le recordé y nos adentramos a los suburbios de Tomoeda.

Sí, dos hombres solteros y sin preocupaciones vivían en los suburbios, rodeados de un montón de familias _perfectas._ Éramos algo cínicos y demasiado desinteresados para mudarnos. Nuestra casa tenía la pintura desgastada, el jardín sin meses de podar y la acera llena de colillas de cigarros, nuestra casa tampoco encajaba del todo con las demás pero tampoco era como si nos importara.

Estacionamos la camioneta, no llovía… por ahora. Nadie hablaba mientras bajábamos unas cuantas cajas de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Las cajas tenían piezas para automóviles. Hien también tiene un taller en el centro donde los fines de semana nos dedicamos a reparar camionetas y autos ajenos por algo de dinero extra. Al _viejo _le encantan los autos y repararlos le produce una inexplicable felicidad. A mi también me gustan los autos pero no de la misma forma. Yo, por ejemplo, voy alguna que otra vez a carreras callejeras, ya saben, por algo de dinero extra.

–"Mira, alguien quito el letrero" – el _viejo_ se paro en la calle y observo la casa de enfrente –"El letrero de _se vende"_ – agrego.

Yo mire igualmente y me encogí de hombros –"Lo habrán robado"

–"Nadie roba letreros y menos aquí. ¿Y si la vendieron? ¿Deberíamos irnos a presentar?"

–"Por supuesto. Nos pondremos nuestros mejores trajes y les llevaremos galletas recién orneadas por nosotros mismos" – Bromeé mientras me dirigía a nuestra propia casa.

–"¿Mejores trajes? Ni siquiera tienes uno" –dijo él ya siguiéndome el paso –"Ni siquiera se hacer galletas"

Hien entro primero y antes de cerrar la puerta yo le eché un vistazo a la casa amarilla vecina ¿Quién diablos se mudaría aquí?

Otra familia perfecta, me respondí. Después de todo casi nunca pasaban cosas interesantes en Tomoeda como para creer que justo al otro lado de la calle se encontrara mi destino. Y a la mierda con mi destino y el de los otros. Al final todos nos terminamos jodiendo de algún modo.

* * *

**(Sakura )**

Una vez vivimos en un departamento en alguna playa de Latinoamérica. No recuerdo muy bien el lugar pero recuerdo que me encantaba la vista que teníamos del mar.

En realidad ha habido tantos lugares que no recuerdo con total claridad las cortinas de cada ventana o el lugar donde solíamos guardar la mayonesa. Supongo que son cosas sin importancia. Creo que a la larga no todos recordamos las cosas tal y como fueron.

Es un hecho que la memoria falla y en realidad no tengo nada en contra de eso. Digo, yo misma soy una olvidadiza de primera, herencia de mi madre, a diferencia de Touya que tuvo la suerte de salir con la memoria superexacta de papá ¿Injusto? Tal vez pero no me quejo, son cosas que no son planeadas.

A veces pienso en eso, me digo: esto es de papá, esto es de mamá. Y soy más parecida a Nadeshiko de lo que puedo aceptar en voz alta pero hay días en los que podría jurar que no hay relación alguna entre ella y yo. La veo y se que nunca diría o haría lo mismo que ella. Como comprar una casa en un pueblo de un día a otro. Pero ella lo hizo y ahora es cuando recuerdo lo impredecible e impulsiva que ella es a veces.

¿De donde habrá sacado eso? No lo se pero lo que si tengo claro es que no quiero quedarme aquí toda mi vida. Hoy o mañana, me iré.

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cuando decidió todo esto? ¿Por qué lo decidió? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué solo sigue sentada ahí, mirándome y con un café en la mano? ¿Dónde estoy parada?

–"Y bien"– lo dije con el tono más enojado que mi garganta pudo producir pero ella permaneció calmada tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente. Odio sus nervios de acero –"¿No vas a decir nada?"

–"¿Me vas a escuchar o solo te quejaras?"– Me miro directo a los ojos –"¿En serio quieres hablar o solo piensas discutir?"

–"Quiero que me explique porque no fui enterada de los _nuevos planes"_

–"Hay decisiones que los padres tenemos que tomar solos, esta es una de esas" – yo la mire molesta.

–"No me salgas con eso ¿Ahora dirás que yo soy solo una niña?"

–"Lo eres y te guste o no dependes aun de mi…"

No la deje terminar –"¿Eso es todo? Un: porque lo digo yo, porque soy tu madre." – me levante de la mesa de la cocina.

–"Es más que eso. Mira, se que es difícil para ti Sakura pero me ofrecieron un trabajo como maestra en una universidad de Tokyo, no muy lejos de aquí, y sabes que ya planeaba ser profesora algún día"

–"Algún día, no hoy. Y si la tal universidad esta en Tokyo entonces porque no vivimos allá. Mentirosa"

–"No miento además las casas en Tokyo son más caras"

–"A ti ni te gustan los suburbios. Dijiste que si había campo y ciudad entonces ¿Para qué otra cosa?"

–"La gente cambia Sakura. Y nosotras cambiaremos. Viviremos en los suburbios, compraremos muebles propios, colgaremos cuadros en las paredes, aprenderé a cocinar, te conseguirás un novio fijo, pagare una colegiatura…"

–"¿Pagaras una colegiatura? ¡Me inscribiste a una escuela privada!" – la acuse –"Odio las escuelas de paga y lo sabes"

–"¡Ya basta!" – Nadeshiko alzo la voz y se paro de su asiento, al otro lado de la mesa –"¡Estas exagerando Sakura! ¡No es el final y no soy una maldita bruja que quiere destruirte! ¡Tome una decisión y no la cambiare así que grita y patalea si te apetece! ¡Nos quedaremos!"

Negar que me sorprendiera la respuesta de Nadeshiko seria algo tonto de mi parte. Mi madre casi nunca se molesta y mucho menos alza la voz sin embargo esta vez, solo esta vez, tenia motivo por el cual enojarse. Quizás sí estaba exagerando.

–"Me iré adormir. Elige un cuarto, todos ya tienen camas, y duerme un poco" – dijo ella después de soltar un largo suspiro y restregarse un poco el rostro – "Estoy cansada, es tarde. Ya hablaremos mañana" – y desapareció de la cocina.

Tome mi maleta y yo también desaparecí de la cocina, subí las escaleras y elegí el cuarto más cerca a estas solo porque se puede ver la calle y el árbol de enfrente desde la ventana. Nunca tuve una vista así antes o no lo recuerdo.

La memoria es imperfecta. La memoria falla. Quizás me pare y no recuerde nada o recuerde todo. Talvez no quiera recordar. Existe la memoria selectiva ¿La conocen?

Decidimos olvidarnos de los malos ratos, de las cosa que deseamos jamás haber hecho o haber dicho. Como yo deseo jamás haberle dicho mentirosa a mi madre. La quiero. Estoy cansada. Necesito dormir. Tengo que pensar ¿Dónde estoy parada? Perece impreciso. ¿La cordura también falla?

* * *

**(Shaoran )**

En Tomoeda hay un solo lugar que verdaderamente vale la pena. _The Red Road's House_. Es un bar en la parte norte del pueblo. Su dueño, por herencia, es Kurogane.* Él y Hien son amigos desde la secundaria pero con todo y eso ni mi tío sabe realmente el porqué del odio de Kurogane hacia el tipo dueño del otro bar decente en Tomoeda.

El padre de Kurogane, al que mi tío solo conoce como el Sr. Suwa , era el dueño original del bar que en un pasado se llamaba _The House Of Suwa. _El lugar, en ese entonces, resulto ser todo un existo e incluso algunas bandas conocidas se presentaron a tocar en vivo. Pero la historia no tiene que ver con su padre si no con el hermanastro de Kurogane. Su nombre es Fey, es el tipo del otro bar. Los dos parecían llevarse bien pero cuando el padre de ambos enfermó, para morir un año después, la historia se vuelve confusa. Y lo único que mi tío sabe, o dice saber, es que hubo una chica involucrada en el asunto, una chica que ambos querían y que al final los separo. Fey abrió otro bar enfrente y Kurogane le cambio el nombre al lugar de su padre. El lugar no es un asco, en realidad es lo mejor del pueblo, pero nunca volvió a ser lo que era antes.

Supongo que así es con todo en la vida. Todo termina por destruirse, quebrarse. ¿Cuándo me quebrare yo? ¿Será también por una chica? Es probable. Las mujeres siempre atraen tragedias o quizás las crean ellas. No soy un caballero y no lo oculto. Las mujeres son complicadas para mí. Siempre lo he sabido, que mi vida se arruinara por una mujer.

Me he alejado de cualquier mujer que pudiera llegar a interesarme. Supongo que sueno como un patético cobarde pero entiendan que si he de terminar hecho una mierda quiero hacerlo por mí y no por una maldita mujer. No quiero levantarme un día y ver que todo lo que he hecho se debe a una mujer. No quiero deberle a esa mujer. No quiero deberle a nadie.

Cuando mi tío me llevo con Kurogane por primera vez para que yo y un par de amigos pudiéramos tocar en el bar, recuerdo pensar que el lugar estaba hecho para personas como yo. Humanos raros, con problemas, con ideas extrañas y estupidos pasados de mierda. Lo vi en los ojos del chico que cantaba ese día. Él también había sido jodido por una mujer. Y yo, a mis trece años, pensé _Así acabare yo._ En un futuro donde ya no sea el mismo que hoy. No hay futuro para nosotros. Lo siento en mis venas. Tal vez pueda retrasarlo aunque sea un poco.

Quiero retrasarlo lo más que pueda. Es por eso que no comprendo a tipos como Hien, que se enamora una y otra vez, que es engañado una y otra vez ¿Algún día se dará por vencido? ¿Aceptara la verdad como yo la acepto?

–"¿Que es lo que vez?" – le dije desde afuera de la camioneta. Habíamos llegado de trabajar en el taller y él seguía sentado en el asiento del conductor con la mirada clavada en el retrovisor –"Hey, _viejo"_ – lo llame una vez más – "Tengo que usar la camioneta, baja ya"

Mire a la misma dirección que Hien y no vi nada pero en seguida sentí la puerta abrirse y sin darme cuenta ya era jalado del cuello de mi chaqueta hacia la casa de enfrente.

–"¡Hey ¿Qué te sucede?!" – le gritaba mientras me intentaba soltar pero su agarre si que era fuerte.

–"La he visto por el retrovisor" –dijo casi en tono meloso – "A la nueva vecina, es hermosa"

–"Y eso a mi me importa una mierda. Además seguro es casada y es jodidamente raro que vallas tan emocionado" – Hien se paro en seco y se giró a verme.

–"No te atrevas a hablar con esas palabras cuando estemos con ella" – me amenazo lo más serio que pudo –"Y no es raro si te llevo conmigo ¿Entiendes? Tenemos que ir antes que las demás vecinas la envenenen con rumores de nosotros. Así que vamos, nos presentamos y luego me quedo con ella para toda la vida"

–"Estas loco. ¿Envenenar? Casi todos los rumores son ciertos ¿Y si es casada?" –volví a insistir mientras él volvía a jalarme pero lo único que escuche del _viejo_ fue un: _no soy envidioso _y otro segundo más ya estábamos parados enfrente de la casa.

–"Pudiste siquiera lavarte la cara en el taller" – me susurro mientras tocaba el timbre –"Pareces un indigente" – y él muy idiota comenzó a limpiarme la cara con su saliva ¿Qué acaso éramos unos malditos gatos?

– "Bueno tal vez pudiste darme tiempo antes de jalarme hasta aquí" –respondí casi gruñendo al mismo tiempo que nos enfrascábamos en una lucha de manos.

Los pasos dentro de la casa sonaron más cerca y como por arte de magia mi tío me dejo para pararse lo más derecho que pudo no sin antes arreglarse el cabello en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal que no tardo en abrirse. Hien tenía razón, la vecina no estaba nada mal. Aparentaba la misma edad de mi tío y no tenia la pinta de ser otra ama de casa _perfecta_. Los pantalones de mezclilla y la chamarra blanca la hacían parecer hasta como una universitaria. Seguro era una recién casada.

–"Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Li Hien y él es mi sobrino Li Shaoran. Vivimos en la casa de enfrente" – nos presento con el tono más educado que le había escuchado en meses.

–"Que lindos son al venir a presentarse" – y nos saludo, sorpresivamente, estrechando nuestras manos. ¿Era extranjera?* –"Nos acabamos de mudar recién a noche así que no esperaba visitas" – yo mire al _viejo _como diciéndole, _te dije que era raro _–_"_Pero ya que están aquí no quieren tomar un café" – entonces me devolvió la mirada con altanería. El desgraciado se había salido con la suya.

–"Espero que no sea una molestia" –contestó Hien fingiendo estar apenado y yo casi vomito. ¿Le habían lavado el cerebro?

–"Claro que no. Bueno, en realidad aun no compro los muebles pero acabo de surtir la cocina y la estufa funciona de maravilla así que si no les molesta que tomemos el café en la cocina…"

–"No nos molesta ¿Verdad Shaoran?" – y yo hubiera dicho que sí me molestaba, hubiera dicho que yo tenia cosas que hacer, me hubiera largado pero él ya me había prácticamente empujado dentro de la casa.

La casa de la tal Sra. Kinomoto, porque nos dijo su nombre mientras pasábamos, era bastante grande, para empezar porque era de dos pisos a diferencia de la nuestra y los pasillos eran mucho más amplios. Seguro su esposo ganaba un buen dinero. Ella no había mentido con eso de no tener muebles, la casa estaba vacía y solo la cocina tenía una pequeña mesa aparte de los cuatro bancos de la barra desayunadura.

La tetera en la estufa se calentaba mientras Hien y _el amor de su vida_ hablaban. Se habían mudado de Seattle lo cual confirmaba mis sospechas de que fueran extranjeros y lo que también me ponía a pensar en la razón de mudarse a un pueblo en medio de la nada. Mi tío le dijo que nosotros éramos originarios de China, como siempre hacia con toda mujer que le atraía, tenia la loca idea de que las mujeres preferían a los foráneos.

–"Yo visite China con mi esposo. Es un lugar hermoso" – respondió ella entusiasmada y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme. El plan del _viejo _se había ido a la mierda. Estaba casada. Ahora ya podía intervenir.

–"Así que esta casada y ¿Estaría dispuesta a engañar a su esposo?" – se lo dije de frente y mi tío me vio con cara de querer matarme pero la Sra. Kinomoto se mantuvo calmada. Quizás estaba sorprendida

–"Eres un chico muy directo, incluso se podría decir que imprudente" – y después ella me sonrío –"Espero que tu y mi hija sean novios" – ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella? Y pensaba decírselo pero mi tío intervino.

–"Así que tienes una hija"

– "¿Eso es lo que te importa y no el hecho de que casi me la vende?" – opine yo pero ambos me ignoraron.

–"Sí, tiene dieciséis. Por el momento no esta pero tienen que conocerla. Tienes que conocerla" –me dijo a mi nuevamente con su sonrisa.

–"Y lo haremos pero por ahora creo que Shaoran tendrá que retirarse"– volvió a intervenir mi tío seguramente anticipando mis ganas de contestarle a nuestra nueva loca vecina –"Tienes cosas que hacer ¿Cierto?"

Ambos me miraron y me dije que por primera vez en toda esta extraña visita Hien había hecho algo inteligente: darme un pase de salida –"Cierto. Me tengo que ir. Las llaves de la camioneta" – se las exigí a Hien y él no se negó.

Ya afuera pude respirar tranquilo. Hien siempre las escogía locas. Y esta estaba peor si creía que podía emparejar a su hija y a mí solo porque le daba la gana, que esperara sentada porque yo no me juntaría con su hija. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a esa señora por su cabeza? ¿Acaso no lo entendían? Esa mujer me acabaría. Esa mujer que aun no ha llegado pero que dentro de mí sabía no podía escapar de ella. La vida se había encargado de dejarlas, a las mujeres, esparcidas, como trampas pero yo no caeré en ninguna, no mientras pueda evitarlo. ¿Evitarlo? ¿Y si era inevitable? ¿Y si era imparable?

¿Cuánto tiempo retrasare mi destino?

* * *

**(Sakura )**

Cuando tenía catorce años vomite, por primera vez, debido al exceso de alcohol. Pero por favor no se desvíen a otros temas porque lo que quiero decirles no es sobre el alcohol y sus consecuencias. Eso depende de cada quien y yo no soy precisamente la oveja más blanca para reindicar ovejas negras. Si quieren redimirse busquen a otra persona, con otra historia. Ahora bien, el punto de todo esto es mi madre. Esa noche ella solo me dijo una frase. _Sakura estas ebria así que no digas nada, ya hablaremos mañana._

Esa es el tipo de madre que Nadeshiko es. La que después de escucharme pedir disculpas por vomitar en la entrada de la casa me sonrío mientras me decía lo mucho que apestaba mi aliento y lo horrible que se veía mi cabello con los restos del vomito. Es la clase de madre que se vuelve amiga de sus hijos. La que las otras madres critican por ser extraña. A la que señalan por haber tenido a mi hermano a los diecisiete. La viuda, la loca, la que no sabe nada de ser madre. Mi madre, Nadeshiko, puede tener un montón de defectos pero es una madre que sabe cuidar a su familia. Tiene altas y bajas pero es la madre que antes de ponerse a gritar deja de hablar y espera hasta mañana.

Es una mujer inteligente porque entiende que cuando uno esta molesto suele decir cosas que no quiere, que no siente. La ira nos convierte en bestias que no se saben controlar y sin siquiera notarlo terminamos lastimando a la gente que nos importa, dejamos pequeñas cicatrices que poco a poco crecerán hasta que en un punto la herida no pueda cerrar. Me ha pasado alguna vez. Un par en realidad.

_Ya hablaremos mañana. _

Quisiera parecerme a ella en eso un poco. Saber controlarme. Mi padre solía decirme que no siempre podía estar a la defensiva, decía que no todos eran días malos. Se que tiene razón… pero papá, no me dijiste como podía cambiar. Sigo atorada en esto que soy. Un poco de todo, un poco de nada. Un día sí y otro no.

¿Dónde estoy parada? Me lo suelo preguntar continuamente y nunca estoy segura de la respuesta. Quisiera poder recapacitar, poder ver las cosa diferentes. Ser un poco como mi madre, creo.

–"Lo admito, me he pasado con lo de la escuela privada. Digo, a mi tampoco me gustan" – dijo esa mañana –"Te imaginas a mi yendo a las juntas de padres de familias, rodeada de un montón de señoras amargas. No que va" – y yo sonreí, esa era mi madre.

–"Supongo que yo también me pase con lo de mentirosa" – admití.

–"Ya no importa. Y antes que se pase el bueno humor hagamos un trato" – yo la mire curiosa –"El lunes tengo que ir a la universidad a firmar mi contrato. El contrato es solo por dos semestres así que si dentro de un año Tomoeda sigue siendo un_ martirio_ para ti nos vamos. Adonde tú quieras ¿Trato?"

Me lo pensé un momento. ¿Para que negarlo? Los tratos de mi madre siempre se cumplen y la oferta era tentadora –"Un año" – lo dije en voz baja para mentalizarme. Era lo más que había estado en un lugar ¿Lo soportaría? Mire a mi madre y viéndola con su sonrisa calmada me dije que se la debía, se la debía por el vomito y otras muchas estupideces –"Trato" – saltó sobre mí y me abrazo del cuello –"Pero sin escuela privada"

–"Sin escuela privada" – repitió sonriendo –"Pero entonces tienes que ir a inscribirte a otra escuela. Tengo algunas que podrían gustarte" – dijo y me enseño un montón de hojas impresas, sacadas de no se donde, sobre escuelas publicas en Tomoeda. Esa es mi madre, la que planea las cosas aun cuando pueda parecer que no.

Y esta soy yo, caminando en las calles de Tomoeda. _Solo para pasar el rato. _Le dije a mi madre antes de salir al medio día de _mi casa._ Mi casa. Aun suena raro decirlo pero ¿Que importa? Solo es por un año. Un año. ¿Que haría en un año? Jamás he conocido a las personas por más de cuatro meses y es que algo claro en la ley de la vida es que nadie es solo lo que aparenta. Todos guardamos secretos, mentiras, dudas, pasados. Pasado. La gente suele obsesionarse con eso, desean poder cambiarlo. Anhelan los buenos años. Se supone que yo estoy en _mis buenos años_, los años de mi juventud y creo que es normal que no me importe aquello. Nadie añora lo que tiene.

Las pequeñas gotas caían sobre mis botas negras, mis favoritas. Tomoeda tenía el cielo todo apretujado de nubes, unas con otras. Me gustan las nubes, son tan libres, tan simples. Con un motivo de ser, son algo indefinido pero con definición propia. Eso es la ironía.

Mi guitarra se mojaría si no me movía así que camine a la parada de autobús más cercana. Me senté y mire el estuche de mi guitarra cubierto por una delicada capa de gotas ¿Hace cuanto que tengo esta guitarra? ¿Hace cuanto que me cuesta tanto salir sin ella? La luz de la parada se encendió y sin mirar la hora en mi celular adivine que ya irían a dar las siete. Mi estomago rugió y yo busque una fuente de alimento. Mi vista alcanzo a ver un puesto ambulante de ramen en la siguiente calle y yo no pude ser más feliz.

–"¡Bienvenida!" – el chico que atendía me recibió con una gran sonrisa y logro sacarme una a mí, su buen humor era contagioso.

Era un chico alto y delgado, con el cabello negro que contrastaba con la blanca piel de su rostro y el azul de sus ojos. Se veía joven, como de la edad de mi hermano aunque sus lentes le daban un aspecto más maduro. Talvez no solo eran sus gafas, tal vez si era más maduro para su edad.

–"Mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki*¿En qué puedo servirle esta noche?" – me preguntó amablemente, su puesto estaba vacío así que me sentí un poco más atendida de lo debido.

– "¿Watanuki? ¿Significa primero de abril en kanji cierto?" – dije yo mientras me sentaba.

–"Así es señorita" – me respondió y me entrego una hoja en donde tenia impreso el menú.

–"Que curioso. Mi cumpleaños es el primero de abril" – comente distraída mientras me concentraba en los platos descritos en el menú pero Watanuki recupero mi atención cuando con cara realmente sorprendida dijo que su cumpleaños también era el primero de abril –"¡Que coincidencia!"

– "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" – dijo él muy serio y yo lo mire confusa pero al segundo su expresión cambio – "Es solo un decir, algo que Yuuko-san dice mucho" – ¿Y quien es Yuuko? Me pregunte yo pero él pareció adivinarme el pensamiento – "Yuuko-san es solo mi…bueno ella…no tiene importancia" – y fue como tener a un niño apenado de decir alguna tontería. Movía los brazos y hacia algunos gestos, yo me reí sin burlarme y Watanuki sonrío. El chico del ramen dijo algo interesante. Inevitable. Mi padre también solía hablar de eso – "Así que viene a la audición. Lo digo por su guitarra" – me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

–"¿Cuál audición?" –pregunte yo y él me dijo que en el bar de la esquina de esa misma calle, a partir de las siete, iban a tener algo así como audiciones para tocar los martes por las noches –"¿De ahí viene la música?" – volví a cuestionar y es que desde hace rato escuchaba alguna que otra canción conocida pero no identificaba de donde salía.

–"Sí, casi nunca abre los domingos por la noche pero hoy con las audiciones Kurogane decidió abrirlo hasta tarde. Supongo que muchos irán, después de todo el lugar es el mejor del pueblo" – hablaba mientras preparaba mi ramen.

–"Oye Watanuki ¿Y tu conoces al dueño del lugar o algo así?" – le hable confiadamente, el tipo me daba un muy buen presentimiento. Él asistió levemente con la cabeza y dijo que el tal Kurogane era el dueño. Lo medite un poco. Mi ramen ya estaba servido –"¿Y como se llama el bar?"

Me miro como dándose cuenta por primera vez de que yo no era de por aquí pero no hizo comentario alguno. Solo me sonrío –"El lugar se llama _The Red __Road's __House__" –_ respondió a mi pregunta.

Y yo pensaba en que ya tenia donde entretenerme este año. Lo pensé un poco más. Ir a escuchar era fácil de decidir pero la audición es otra cosa ¿Qué dirá Nadeshiko? ¿Pagaran bien? ¿Valdrá la pena?

Una tonada conocida me hizo girar la cabeza ¿Esa era _Mind's eye_? Sonaba bastante bien. Talvez si valdría la pena.

* * *

**(Shaoran )**

Llevo tocando en el bar de Kurogane desde los trece años aunque ya no con los mismos tipos. Al princio tocaba solo los martes y por las tardes pero ahora tocaba todas las noches de los viernes, sábados y alguno que otro martes, supongo que por el sentido de nostalgia de Kurogane. La banda ha cambiado un chingo de veces. Ahora somos Eriol, quien es más grande que yo por dos años, Yamasaki, que lo conocí en la azotea de la escuela, y yo, el vocalista perdedor, además de algún tipo de remplazo que cambiábamos con frecuencia.

No tenemos un nombre oficial pero la gente suele llamarnos como _The Wolf of Road _en parte por el significado de mi nombre y porque hacemos muchos covers de _Wolfmother_ además de que solo tocamos en el bar de Kurogane. No es como que me agradara el nombre pero podría habernos dado uno peor, además me agradan los lobos.

Los tipos con los que toco también son mis amigos. Igual de extraños como yo, igual de perdedores. Pero nos divertimos, a veces con cualquier estupidez, con una buena noche de tabaco y alcohol, a veces con algunas chicas. He dicho que suelo evitar aquellas que me atraen pero eso no significa que no disfrute de los placeres carnales. Placeres terrenales. Da igual. Casi nunca hablamos enserio y jamás nos metemos con los sentimientos o las vidas de los otros. Me agradan.

La radio de la camioneta del _viejo _en la que íbamos los tres reproducía una canción que no había escuchado antes, la canción estaba en ingles. Eriol le cambio de estación y yo no me queje incluso cuando me hubiera gustado escucharla. No era muy mi estilo pero me llamo la atención, tenia una buena guitarra _**Miss Nowhere…I'm at the bottom of me…* **_Algo así cantaba la chica de la radio. Ni siquiera se el nombre de la canción. Talvez la vuelva a escuchar.

El día siguió nublado como ayer, como la semana pasada, como todo el maldito mes. Pero eso no nos importo, ya estábamos adentro del bar. Era domingo y no tocaríamos pero Kurogane haría audiciones para ocupar el lugar que habían dejado el martes. Nosotros cubriamos algunos martes pero Kurogane no paga días extras así que no lo hacemos más. Las audiciones no eran más que subirse al escenario y haber cual le gustaba más al público.

La banda que tocaba cuando llegamos era un asco así que cuando Kurogane nos vio nos pidió que tocáramos aunque fuera una canción para calmar a la gente que parecía irritada con la mierda de canción que la otra banda había tocado. Las audiciones iban jodiendose pero los tres dijimos que si, no había nada que hacer.

Nos trepamos al escenario y decidimos practicar otro cover de _Wolfmother _que llevábamos ensayando algunos días. _**When the time is right and the night is bright… **_ Esa es una buena canción. La tocamos incompleta y con algunos errores pero el efecto que Kurogane quería sucedió. La gente estaba igual que siempre.

Encendí un cigarro en cuanto bajamos del escenario y note como Kurogane hablaba con una chica que traía una guitarra y que andaba algo mojada por la lluvia de afuera. No era muy alta y su rostro no se veía porque la capucha de su sudadera negra lo tapa, su sudadera era enorme. Traía también unos jeans grises y unas botas negras. Otra tonta que cree tocar rock porque se sabe una de _Avril Lavinge. _Supuse que Kurogane la echaría pero la chica se quedo, caminó al escenario, iba a tocar algo y a mi no me interesaba, salí por la puerta.

Estoy en la calle, veo el puesto de Watanuki, siento la lluvia, fumo el resto de mi cigarro. Esta es mi maldita vida. La jodida escuela, los jodidos amigos, un cigarro. El taller, el bar, otro cigarro. La música, los _Sex Pistols,_ _Wolfmother, _un cigarro más. ¿Debería ya moverme a otra cosa? No pienso en el futuro, no me interesa mucho. Supongo que si me voy a joder no hay nada que hacer.

Se oye una guitarra. Conozco la canción. _**I'm miss autonomy, Miss Nowhere, I'm **__**at the bottom of me… **_La canción de la radio. Entro al bar. La veo. La chica con la sudadera negra ya no lleva la sudadera y esta sobre el escenario. Su camiseta de _Wolfmother Live _se le ve bien. Sus ojos verdes ven al frente y no a la vieja guitarra acústica roja con la que toca. Ella canta, con un raspeo natural, con un tono de _blues. _ Esta de pie pero se que no esta parada aquí ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde estoy yo?

_**I Miss nothing. I miss everything.**_

¿Por qué me interesa? ¿Por qué? Después de todo yo creo en el _No future _de los _Sex Pistols_ ¿No? Pero y si hay un futuro, si hay un destino ¿Puedo retrasarlo un poco más? ¿Ya es tarde para correr? Y alguien en mi cabeza parece decirme que acerté. Ya es tarde para correr

¿Dónde estamos? ¿A donde vamos?

* * *

**Aclaraciones* **

_Johnny cantó desafinadamente I'm 18 de Alice Cooper al lado de un maquina tocadiscos y eso fue todo. Una de las bandas más grandiosas del punk nació: los Sex Pistols*. _La historia que Shaoran cuenta es verídica y que yo en lo personal la conocí en un documental llamado _Las siete eras del rock._ Muy bueno, lo recomiendo.

_The Red Road's House. Un bar en la parte norte del pueblo. Su dueño, por herencia, es Kurogane.*_ Kurogane y Fey son personajes de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_, un manga de _Clamp, _y que entran con un papel secundario. El nombre del bar es una referencia a la canción _Road House_ de _The Doors._

_–"Que lindos son al venir a presentarse" – y nos saludo, sorpresivamente, estrechando nuestras manos. ¿Era extranjera?*_ Como algunos sabrán en Japón se saluda con una reverencia y no con un apretón de manos.

_–"Mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki ¿En qué puedo servirle esta noche?"*_. Tanto Kimihiro Watanuki como Yuuko-san son personajes de _XXXholic, _un manga de _Clamp_, que decidí introducir a la historia.

_No era muy mi estilo pero me llamo la atención, tenia una buena guitarra ****__Miss Nowhere…I'm at the bottom of me…*_ **. **La canción que Shaoran escucha en la radio y la que toca Sakura en el bar es _Miss Nothing _de _The Pretty Reckless _ y que como ya dije le da el nombre a esta historia.

**NOTAS:**

**Lía Wolf Reportándose desde… ¡Emocionlandia!**

Primero que nada **¡Muchas gracias!** por todos los comentarios que le dejaron al prologo. Me animaron mucho y en especial gracias a _CCH.91226, Ms. Chateau y nekomini_ por darme a sus favoritos y seguirme. A todos se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi hipotálamo Jejeje.

Y ya pasado la emoción del prologo **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **Se que dije que no seria muy largo pero resulta que cuando termine de pasar en limpio hubo algunas cosas que agregué y que ya no quise quitar. Así he tomado la decisión de no limitarme y que salgan los capítulos del largo que tengan que salir…jeje. En otra cosa, **¡Ya apareció Shaoran!** y espero haberlo hecho interesante. Algo que si quiero decirles es sobre la canción que Shaoran y su banda tocan en el bar, _**Mind's Eye **_**de **_**Wolfmother,**_es una de mis canciones favoritas y que me inspiro mucho para la historia, para la relación de Shaoran y Sakura. Otra cosa sobre la que decir es que Watanuki dice la clásica frase que todo buen Sakura fanático conoce _**(sobre lo inevitable y eso)**_ porque yo soy una persona que en lo personal si cree en el destino así que pongan atención porque incluso las _**pequeñas coincidencias**_ pueden ser vitales en la historia. Seguro ya notaron algunas.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. **Gracias por leer. **

**Y no duden en decirme y/o mandarme dudas, quejas, opiniones, aportaciones**

**Y amenas de muerte.**

**Lía Wolf se despide, cortando comunicación.**

…**Me veras volver…**


	3. Cap dos: Y solo esta comenzando

**Summary: **A Sakura le gusta Bécquer, las bandas de rock, solo fuma de noche y tiene la esencia infestada de libertad, franqueza y una pizca de sarcasmo. Siempre corriendo, con guitarra al hombro, audífonos puestos y viajando al lado de su madre hasta que esta decide que ambas vivirán en Tomoeda indefinidamente conociendo así al divorciado Sr. Li y a su anarquista e irreverente sobrino

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Esta historia se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro

**Miss Nothing, Miss Everything.**

-We'll burn our lives-

_By Lía R. Wolf._

* * *

**Capitulo dos: **

Y solo esta comenzando.

_[…] I'm sitting here in a boring room_

_It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon_

_I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do_

_I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens, and I wonder._

_I'm driving around in my car_

_I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens, and I wonder__ […]_

_-Fool's Garden (Lemon Tree)-_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

El gran Mick Jagger dijo una vez_ no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres_*. Puede sonar a conformismo pero la verdad es que en el mundo real la vida es así. No siempre se gana. De hecho la mayoría de veces las cosas no salen como uno planea, como uno quisiera. Supongo que aquello me asusta un poco. Despertar un día y ver que mi vida no ha sido lo que siempre quise. Honestamente es un pensamiento del que no me puedo alejar. Creo que tomar el camino equivocado es algo a lo que le he tenido miedo desde que era pequeña.

El futuro se puede definir por pequeñas cosas, cosas incontrolables, hechos inevitables. Mi futuro puede estarse forjando en este instante y yo no soy capaz de controlarlo. La gente es tan inútil en ese aspecto, o por lo menos nosotros los simples mortales incapaces de predecir el mañana. Somos como el agua que corre en el río directo al mar, directo a un lugar desconocido al que probablemente jamás quisimos ir. No siempre se gana, no siempre gano y no siempre me comporto de la forma que desearía pero eso es normal, no todos obtenemos lo que queremos. Y lo acepto aun cuando eso no me haga precisamente feliz.

Por eso ahora, a pesar de un montón de cosas, complazco a mi madre y su deseo de vivir en Tomoeda, creo que es de esas cosas en las que uno tiene que ceder. Aunque en realidad yo no sedo fácilmente se que mi madre se lo merece. ¡Vamos! que ya supondrán que yo no soy precisamente la hija mas…_tranquila_. A veces también soy un poco impulsiva como mi madre, así que por ahora se lo paso. También soy terca, necia y un poco exagerada, soy ruidosa, hablo demasiado y casi siempre digo lo que pienso sin meditarlo mucho, ya había dicho que no soy una chica complicada. No soy común pero tampoco extraordinaria.

Extraordinario. A mi padre le encantaba esa palabra, como a la mayoría de los arqueólogos, y siempre iba en busca de aquello, de algo nuevo, algo que lo sorprendiera. Papá tenia algo que le he visto a muy pocos, él tenia un alma muy calida y una capacidad de ver, aun en lo mas simple, maravillosas cosas, veía lo extraordinario en casi todo. Y como a mi padre a mi también me gusta conocer cosas nuevas, aunque mi madre suele decir que solo somos un par de curiosos. Ella tiene razón.

Soy más curiosa de lo que la gente sana es. Gracias a dios que no soy un gato. Aunque ciertamente a veces me meto en uno que otro lío pero otras veces mi curiosidad me ha llevado a conocer cosas maravillosas. Mi padre decía que siempre hay que seguir al corazón porque el destino no es el final del camino y solo cuando se entiende eso se encontrara la libertad y lo inevitable cumplirá su parte.

Aun no logro comprender sus palabras del todo pero siempre las llevo en mí. Lo llevo a él dentro de mí. Ahí junto a ese instinto que me dice que aun no llego a donde debo llegar. No se a donde. No se cuando. Pero mí destino no a llegado y aun lo busco, trato de escucharlo y tal vez sea la voz de mi corazón. La misma que me había casi gritado que entrara a ese tal bar, en ese momento, en este domingo, en este pueblo.

– "Aun sigues despierta" – le dije a mi madre que veía la tele en su cuarto, su habitación solo tiene una cama y un televisor acompañado de un reproductor de _DVD's_ que seguro compró en mi ausencia –"Mañana no te levantaras a tiempo" – Me senté a su lado en la cama mientras le robaba unas cuantas palomitas del tazón que tenia en sus manos. Veía la película de _Orgullo & Prejuicio. _Una de sus favoritas.

– "¿Cómo me dormiría sabiendo que no has llegado?" – yo la mire agradeciendo su preocupación – "Además me muero por enterarme como te fue en la audición"– parecía realmente emocionada con el asunto, aunque seguro que es por el hecho de que tener un trabajo implica que ya acepte completamente vivir en Tomoeda – "Entonces…¿Cómo te fue?"

–"Bien, supongo" – dije un tanto distraída por la película. A mi también me gusta mucho –"Conseguí entrar pero como en el lugar solo contratan bandas pues…"

–"Y ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" – Me interrumpió Nadeshiko. Estaba demasiado alegre.

–"A eso iba" –la mire divertida –"Una chica con su hermano se han ofrecido para tocar conmigo así que el asunto esta resuelto, aun no los conozco bien pero…"

–"Es maravilloso que ya tengas amigos" – ¿Amigos? Si solo tenia un par de horas de haberlos visto –" ¿Qué días te presentaras?

–"Los martes de ocho a nueve y los viernes por la tarde pero aun no estaba seguro de la hora. Nos lo dirá dentro de quince días, el primer martes que toquemos. Así tendremos tiempo de ensayar"

_Mrs. Darcy_ le confesaba sus sentimientos a _Elizabeth Bennet_ por primera vez en la película y por un momento ambas nos quedamos calladas. Era de nuestras escenas favoritas. Y por un momento me pareció que mi vida no había cambiado para nada. Pero esta vez es diferente. De alguna forma es como empezar desde cero. Mi madre quiere tener una vida sedentaria por un tiempo y con todo lo que conlleva ello. Dijo que quería aprender a cocinar pero aquello me parece algo imposible. Ella es un desastre en la cocina, exceptuando los postres porque esos si que le salen deliciosos. Tal vez se hubiera dedicado a ser repostera en vez de periodista. Aunque creo que mamá eligió ser periodista porque era algo que se podía adaptar con la forma de vida de mi padre y porque hablar sobre sus viajes es lo que hace mejor.

– "Ah por cierto, llame a la oficina postal. Me dijeron que las cajas que enviamos desde Seattle llegaran mañana y que las traerán alrededor de las cuatro" – la mire seria, ella tenia que ir a la universidad a firmar su contrato a eso de las tres de la tarde y eso significaba una sola cosa –"Y por eso mismo mi _linda y amada_ hija se quedara a recibir los paquetes" – exacto. Yo no saldría de la casa en todo el día –"Aun que en la mañana tendremos tiempo para visitar unas cuantas escuelas. No quiero que pierdas muchas clases"

–"Cualquier escuela estará bien Nadeshiko" – dije y tome la lista de colegios que mi madre tenia cerca de la cama. Ya en la mañana habíamos descartado la mayoría y solo habían quedado no mas de seis – "Casi todas están a la misma distancia y el nivel académico es prácticamente igual. Solo elegiré una a la azar y ya esta"

–"Esa no es forma de elegir Sakura" – me reprocho Nadeshiko pero yo ya había cerrado los ojos y señalado un nombre en la lista –"Y ¿Qué si no te gusta?"

–"Ya me dirás: _Te lo dije Sakura. _Pero por ahora mi escuela será…" – enfoque mi vista a las letras imprentas y lo leí despacio – "Preparatoria Seijou… me gusta el nombre"

Mi madre me miro aun no convencida. Se que aquello le preocupa: mi futuro escolar, pero la verdad es que casi nunca terminas de la forma que pensabas. Por ejemplo, estoy casi segura que mi madre no quería estudiar periodismo cuando era joven, alguna vez dijo que quiso ser modelo pero la vida la llevo al mundo de la imprenta.

No se que es lo que quiero ser. No se lo que seré y constantemente ruego por dar los pasos correctos. Quiero ir al futuro que yo quiera. Demonios, seria mas fácil si supiera que es lo que quiero, si supiera lo que soy. _Un poco de todo y un poco de nada_. ¿Quién solía decirme eso? ¿Alguien me dirá donde estoy parada? ¿Me dirá a hacia donde estoy caminando?

¿A dónde me llevara la vida a mí?

* * *

**(Shaoran )**

La semana pasada soñé con conocer a Jack White, me pareció un buen sueño, de esos que te amarran a la cama cinco minutos más de lo habitual pero hoy pienso en lo patético que suena hablar de aquello. No suelo recordar los sueños importantes pero muy de vez en cuando, dentro de mis sueños, veo pedazos de mi pasado. Un pasado que llevo en la piel pero que no muestro.

El pasado es lo único realmente nuestro. Nuestros recuerdos podrán cambiar con el tiempo pero la esencia del momento no se desvanecerá. La esencia de mi pasado no cambia, nunca lo hace, por más veces que piense en él. Cambiar el pasado es algo que la mayoría, tarde o temprano, desea pero es la cosa más imposible de hacer. El pasado se talla en piedra y lo que hagas en el presente no lo borrara, no importa cuanto lo intentes, el ayer no se borra.

Los recuerdos y los sueños son bastantes parecidos e incluso varias veces se pueden confundir, se unen y se mezclan hasta no poder ver la diferencia entre ellos. Es un juego cruel que la mente crea para entretenerse. Los sueños son cosas raras, casi nunca tienen coherencia, parecen ser eternos pero en realidad son bastantes cortos, a veces fantásticos y otras una mierda, comúnmente no puedes controlar lo que haces o lo que dices. Se parecen un poco a la vida cotidiana, sin coherencia, rápida, impredecible, incontrolable.

Existen tantas cosas incontrolables en los sueños, en el subconsciente. ¿Cuantos sueños tendrían que analizar para que pudieran conocerme? ¿Quién soy? Soy lo que he sido desde siempre. Alguien ajeno, extraño, diferente, pesimista, imprudente, un vago, una mierda… y tantas otras etiquetas que la gente pone con solo echarme una mirada. Conocer a alguien es mucho mas complicado que eso. No basta con mirar un instante en el presente. Mirar atrás en el tiempo… eso es lo que importa.

Mostramos esa parte con la que estamos cómodos porque la sociedad es una maldita cobarde. Es mas fácil fingir que tratar de explicar quien carajos eres, casi nadie sabe quien es. Jodido ¿No? La gente va por ahí, sonriendo estúpidamente a quien se le cruce creyendo que todos somos honestos, creyendo que no todo tiene que terminar mal. Y todos sabemos, aun quien no lo acepte, que la mayoría terminamos siendo seres pretenciosos, con vidas viles, días vacíos y atados a un pasado que no mostraremos por miedo.

Las personas no son lo que aparentan. Las personas lastiman y mienten. Nadie sabe quien es realmente. Nadie actúa completamente con libre albedrío. Todos ocultan algo. Todos tienen un pasado y casi nadie ve un futuro. Conocer a alguien en una sola vez es imposible. No importa el tono de su voz, la ropa que use, la canción que toque, la guitarra que tenga o la mirada que tiene. No se puede conocer a alguien con solo verla parada en un escenario en un bar en un pueblo desconocido. No puedo conocer a _ella. _Yo no la conozco y no la conoceré. Esa maldita mujer que llego en una noche de domingo de lluvia no es diferenta a las demás. Incluso si tiene una de las playeras mas geniales de _Wolfmother _que he visto.

–"¡Levántate ya!" – la voz estruendosa de Hien atravesó las mantas que cubrían mi cabeza –"Ya casi es mediodía. Tienes que darle de desayunar a Kero"

Con pereza saque mi mano izquierda de los pedazos de tela calida que me cubrían e hice un ademán para que se fuera – "Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas v_iejo_? No meterse en la habitación del otro si la puerta esta cerrada" – mi voz sonaba mas rasposa de lo normal, algo que usualmente me pasa por las mañanas –"Pasare tu grave infracción si te largas ahora"

La risa del _viejo _volvió a taladrar mis oídos, tal como todas las veces que me pasaba de alcohol. No es que no soporte la bebida, porque yo soy lo que se considera como un _buen bebedor_ que con los años a logrado saltarse casi todos los malditos síntomas de la típica cruda de mierda de la mañana siguiente, pero por más que el tiempo pase sigo teniendo esa odiosa sensibilidad en los oídos cada mañana después de una borrachera.

–"Claro que recuerdo nuestro trato pero lamento informarte que solo es valido si estas en tu _propio cuarto_ y no en el sofá-cama de la sala" – dentro de mi cueva de mantas mis ojos se abrieron bruscamente ¿Tanto había tomado para ni siquiera llegar a mi habitación? – "Pero pasare el hecho de que hoy faltes a la escuela si podas el pasto. ¡Ahora levántate! que yo no recaliento desayunos de holgazanes ebrios al menos que sea yo"

Mi hambre era mas grande que mis ganas de dormir unas diez horas mas así que lentamente y mientras bostezaba logre sentarme en el sofá-cama que de alguna maravillosa forma abrí la noche anterior. Cuando me tallaba los ojos sentí como el mueble se hundía de mi lado derecho, no estaba sentado solo. Alguien me _beso_ las orejas y luego el resto de mi cara mientras se posaba enzima de mí. Kero estaba sobre mí. Kero es un akita color marrón. Mi maldito perro hiperactivo, destructor y tragador oficial de golosinas.

–"Quítate de enzima o ninguno de los dos desayuna" – lo amenacé mientras lo empujaba al otro lado del sillo –"¡Kero, deja de babearme!"

Otros cinco minutos y unos veinte lengüetazos más fueron suficientes para separarme de mi empalagoso animal y poder sentarme a desayunar, no sin darle a él primero de comer. El desayuno consistía en sobras de pizzas de diferentes sabores que habíamos juntado en el refrigerador durante la semana pasada y un tazón de cereal con leche. No somos los más nutritivos pero ya que…

–"No puedo cortar el césped. Tengo turno en el supermercado. Trabajo en la tarde ¿Recuerdas?" – dije mientras me servia una taza de café bien cargado.

– "Ah…sobre eso… Yamasaki llamo y pregunto que si podían cambiar turnos esta semana. Yo le dije que estaba bien" – mi tío me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con un cigarro en la mano y el periódico en la otra –"Así que tienes tiempo para el pasto"

–"Gracias por decidir por mi. Me encanta el turno de la noche." –dije sarcásticamente.

– "¿Cómo estuvieron las audiciones de ayer?" – Hien cambio el tema de conversación y yo no le di importancia. Me revolví el cabello mientras contestaba sinceramente y decía que habían sido una mierda –"Eso significa que aun no tiene a alguien para el martes ¿Seguirán cubriéndolos o qué?"

–"Fueron una mierda pero ya contrato a una chica" – revolví mi cereal sin interés –"Chise y Yue tocaran con ella"

El _viejo_ me miro algo sorprendido –"Pensé que Yue ya no tocaba, no desde que Yukito se fue a China" – yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia aunque la verdad es que a mi también me tenia eso sorprendido – "Debe de ser buena entonces"

Los hermanos Tsukishiro tocaban juntos desde siempre, Chise en la batería, Yue en el bajo y ocasionalmente en la guitarra mientras que el hermano mayor, Yukito, era la voz del grupo. Hace más de un año que Yukito se había ido y los otros dos hermanos restantes no habían mostrado interés en tocar de nuevo, y mucho menos Yue, pero por alguna razón habían elegido a esta tipa como su nueva vocalista.

– "Solo es una mocosa" – gruñí un poco. Su presencia me molesta de sobremanera, tanto así que no me había quedado ni siquiera a escuchar su nombre.

– "Una mocosa ¡Eh!… y por eso tomaste demás ¿Te gusta tanto?"

– "No me gusta, no me interesa" – respondí secamente e inmediatamente. Ella no me interesa.

– "¿No es ella? Entonces… ¿Cuál es el nombre? el nombre de la chica por el que _mi centrado sobrino_ perdió el numero de cervezas que tomo…"

Yo deje de mirar mi tazón ¿Por qué tenia que ser por una mujer? ¿Cuándo dejaron los hombres de tomar por el simple hecho del amor al alcohol? ¿Qué mierda de sociedad es esta?

– "¿Cuál es el nombre de la tuya?" – le respondí con una sonrisa torcida – "Porque la botella de tequila vacía en el fregadero no es mía y estoy seguro que ayer por la tarde estaba llena" – él me miro irritado, había volteado la situación. Aunque no había sido difícil de adivinar. Hien tenia la misma cara que ponía después de tomar mucho y ni siquiera había intentado esconder las evidencias, como la botella, el paquete de cigarrillos vacíos o el _CD's _recopilatorio sobre el estereo, ese disco que el mismo _viejo _había quemado con las canciones mas depresivas y que casi siempre lo escuchaba cuando tomaba – "¿Qué acaso te fue tan mal con la vecina loca?"

–"No esta loca" – encendió otro cigarro mas – "Y en realidad es muy linda, amable y educada"

–"Mucho para ti" – le dije mientras le daba un mordico a mi rebanada de pizza y él me veía molesto – "¿Acaso lo negaras?" – Hien solo regreso su vista al periódico – "Entonces será porque no lograste convencerla de engañar a su esposo" – sugerí en broma pero el _viejo_ se puso serio y se giro a verme.

–"No esta casada" – anuncio con voz grave –"Es viuda" – y completamente amargado volvió a la lectura de las palabras impresas de los columnistas del principal periódico en Tomoeda. Yo lo mire confundido ¿Eso era mala noticia? Mi tío me miro sobre el papel y adivinando mi ultimo pensamiento respondió – "Ella no perdió solo a un esposo, perdió a su compañero de vida. Lo ama todavía" – luego volvió a callarse y yo no dije nada.

¿Su compañero de vida? ¿Qué clase de basura es esa?

La gente se casa por temor a la soledad, temen ser olvidados. Y están tan aterrados que hacen todo lo que sea para que alguien se fije en ellos. Entonces toman todos esos pedazos desagradables y los guardan hasta el fondo y ruegan por que jamás nadie los encuentre. Y los ocultan tan bien que comienzan a creer que toda esa mierda suya ya no existe. Mentira. El matrimonio es algo prefabricado y el amor es algo aun más distorsionado, mas envenenado. Y que por años se a vendido como la cura milagrosa, esa capaz de curar cualquier mal. ¡Que pendejada! Todos intentan cambiarse y controlarse unos a otros con la esperanza de vivir feliz, con la estupida idea de que el futuro puede borrar el pasado.

El pasado no se borra porque incluso cuando lo hayamos olvidado habrá otra gente de mierda que nos lo recordara. Es una regla universal: cuando algo se jode, se jode para siempre. Y yo estoy bien jodido… para siempre.

* * *

**(Sakura )**

El que me enseño a fumar fue Touya y antes de que lo vean como un mal ejemplo tienen que saber que la situación era especial con circunstancias diferentes a las comunes. Mi hermano en realidad no es lo que aparenta ya que aun cuando puede parecer el ser más inflexible sobre la tierra la verdad es que es el mejor hermano mayor que puedo tener. Un hermano que me ha pasado varios errores y que me ha ayudado un montón de veces. Y aunque cuando éramos más pequeños solíamos pelear a menudo - aun peleamos en realidad- sabemos que pase lo que pase nos tendremos a nosotros.

Cuando papá se fue mi hermano se convirtió en un hombre de tan solo quince años. Nos cuido a mi madre y a mi durante mucho tiempo pero cuando se marcho a la universidad entendí que la gente, aun en vida, no siempre permanece junta. Y que muchas veces jamás se vuelven a encontrar. Supongo que a eso es a lo que llaman _lazos del destino_. Cuando conoces a alguien, por más insignificante que sea el encuentro, creas un lazo nuevo.

Nunca, aparte de mi familia, he tenido lazos duraderos. Todos terminan por desgastarse, terminan con un _adiós y hasta nunca. _Pero los lazos son cosas no opcionales. Supongo que el destino es quien se encarga de unir o separar a la gente pero honestamente dejar a las personas es mas fácil que seguir con ellas porque uno no puede controlar a los demás, no puede predecir o adivinar su siguiente paso. Y entonces te encuentras entre dos opciones: irte para no volver o quedarte y enfrentarte al verdadero ser de cada quien. Quedarte incluye ver el otro lado de la moneda, ese que no es tan brillante porque las personas no son perfectas, todos tenemos defectos y cometemos errores, quedarse también implica quitarte todo para mostrarte tal cual eres.

No creo que exista una persona que no desee cambiar algo suyo, que se agrade cien por ciento. Los humanos reales somos así. Inconformistas. Todos lidiamos con esas cosas nuestras que no nos gustan. Vivimos con ellas sabiendo que por más que uno cambie y mejore es imposible borrar la esencia de uno mismo y desgraciadamente las cosas malas también vienen incluidas en la esencia de cada quien. Vienen tatuadas en el alma.

¿Qué es lo que yo llevo en mi alma? ¿Quién soy yo cuando estoy sola? En la soledad es cuando encuentro soluciones aunque a veces pareciera que encuentro más preguntas que respuestas. Ciertamente algunos días deseo ser como un zombi, claro que sin el inconveniente de comer gente, deseo apagar mi cabeza unas cuantas horas, guiarme solo por instintos y nada mas. Como una nube o el humo de mi cigarrillo que flota en el aire nocturno.

– "Regreso como a las ocho" – me recordó Nadeshiko por décima vez pero con la excepción que ahora lo hacia en la estación de trenes. Una estación con un aire ingles y bastante antigua. Como la de las películas –"Antes de irte a la casa pasa al súper por un par de sombrillas o para cuando termine las lluvias ya tendremos pulmonía"

Me reí por el comentario exagerado de mi madre aunque la verdad si necesitábamos esas sombrillas. En Seattle también llovía con algo de frecuencia pero ciertamente Japón parecía que se hundiría en un par de días. El cielo nublado permanecía cubriendo al sol casi todo el día y las lloviznas constantes se convertían en diluvios en cualquier momento.

Mi madre abordo el tren de la una y media de la tarde con la misión de llegar a las tres a la Universidad Clamp, una institución enfocada en el área de humanidades. Mi madre dará clases en la facultad de música. Tendrán que saber que mamá tomo clases de piano desde muy pequeña y que a los diecisiete completo sus estudios en música clásica. Y ahora volvía a la música completamente emocionada.

Seguía el cielo sin ningún color más que el gris cuando yo entre al único supermercado que aunque no se comparaba con las grandes cadenas de supermercados si podía sobresalir de los demás comercios de alimentos que no pasaba de tiendas sencillas o mini-supers. De eso me había enterado de boca de mi propia madre que al parecer ya había investigado sobre este pequeño pueblo. También esa era la razón por la que mi madre conocía también casi todas las escuelas y la razón por la que inscribirme en Seijou esta misma mañana no ha causado problemas. Entro en una semana.

–"¿Eso es todo?" – pregunto el cajero al entregarle las dos sobrillas que compraría –una roja y una azul- y yo respondí que sí mientras buscaba el dinero en la pequeña bolsa _bandolera _que llevaba cruzada por el pecho y que me colgaba del lado izquierdo*.

–"Oye… ¿Tu no eres la chica que toco ayer en el bar?" – la pregunta me callo un poco de sorpresa. Levante la mirada y me encontré con un chico no mucho mayor que yo de cabello corto que daba la apariencia de carbón y con unos pequeños ojos del mismo color. Me sonreía y me miraba directo a la cara –"No te preocupes si no me recuerdas. En realidad no hablamos ni nada así que no tienes que disculparte" – ¿Disculparme? Yo ni siquiera pensaba en eso –"Mi nombre es Yamakashi Takahashi y todos, sin excepción, me llaman por mi apellido" – se presento con una pequeña reverencia que yo respondí un poco torpe.

Aun me cuesta un poco actuar con las costumbres japonesas. He vivido mucho en el extranjero –"Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y siempre me dicen Sakura" – me presente yo misma.

–"¿Sakura? Es un lindo nombre, es perfecto para ti" – me pregunte si pensaba obtener algo _mas_ conmigo pero cuando la cajera, de unos cuarenta años, del otro lado se marcho él la despidió calidamente me dije que de seguro esa era la personalidad del tipo… o era un fácil con toda mujer viviente – "Yo toco en el bar un par de días con unos amigos, la gente suele llamarnos con el nombre _The Wolf of Road"_

–"¿_El lobo del camino_?" – pregunte curiosa por el origen del nombre y él respondió que eso se debía principalmente al vocalista de la banda, un tal Shaoran.

Yamasaki me hablo de él con un tono de emoción y burla, dijo que el tipo era un huraño de lo peor pero que también era un tipo de confianza y que con unas doce cervezas se ponía de lo mas gracioso. También hablo de lo bien que se veía su cabello y lo mucho que odiaba las camisas de franela que casi siempre usaba su amigo, que siendo honestos a mi me daba igual pero él seguía hablando y hablando. Con la escusa de que me esperaban en mi casa logre zafarme de su conversación, por su parte él me invito a ir a verlo tocar el próximo viernes, dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos.

Pase por una tienda para comprar una cajetillade _Seven stars _mentolados y me encamine a la casa*. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle donde esta _mi nuevo hogar_ vi estacionarse al camión de correo frente a mi casa así que corrí los últimos metros. También note que la camioneta del vecino de enfrente tampoco estaba. ¡Claro que no esta! hoy es lunes y la gente normal tiene vidas que ocupar. Eso me recuerda que talvez deba conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo. En una cafetería o en el supermercado, aunque tener a ese chico Yamasaki como compañero no me convence.

Ya pocas cosas me convencen incluida yo misma. Tantas cosas me molestan de mí, si pudiera cambiarlas. ¿Habrá alguien con un lazo sobre mí lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarme y quedarse a mi lado? Aunque para empezar dudo que yo pueda quedarme al lado de alguien por mucho tiempo. No se como conservar un lazo, quizás el destino se encargue de eso por mi aun cuando eso implica que pueda unirme a cualquiera, incluso al primero que me mire directo a los ojos.

* * *

**(Shaoran )**

No existen dos cosas iguales. Dos canciones, dos libros, dos vidas. No son iguales ya sea por detalles insignificantes o diferencias abismales. La perspectiva de cada quien es diferente. La felicidad, la miseria, el dolor, el placer. No son iguales. No podremos crear dos piezas idénticas.

La igualdad no existe y al mismo tiempo es una mierda. Unos sobresalen y otros se quedan enterrados en la porquería que los demás sueltan. Unos van arriba, otros abajo. Unos viven y otros nunca despiertan. Las cosas son muy diferentes para cada quien. No todos nacemos con los mismos caminos. Algunos solo tienen callejones sin salida, otros van por campos abiertos y otros cuantos, como yo, vamos en laberintos infinitos. Laberintos con trampas y engaños, laberintos que enloquecen un poco la mente y envenenan otro poco el alma.

¿Alma? Supongo que si hablo de alma, hablo de un dios. Un dios que sinceramente jamás me he preocupado en alabar. Jesús, Al-láh, Jehová, Karma, Siddartha, Feng Shui, Ateismo, Politeísmo ¡Una mierda! Una religión nunca me ha servido y no pienso empezar a probar una por una solo por temor a no ir a un cielo. Si lo quieren saber pues la verdad es que ni siquiera creo en un cielo o un infierno. Somos castigados o recompensados en este mundo. Cuando mueres no hay mas, o por lo menos para mi. Y sinceramente no se si creer en reencarnaciones o esas cosas por el estilo… No niego que he llegado a pensar en ello pero no me convenzo del todo.

Debería de dejar de pensar tanto. De analizar tanto. Talvez ser un poco mas optimista. Talvez debería de quitarme la cabeza, vaciarla por completo y comenzar de nuevo. Pero entonces ya no seria yo, me refiero a que Shaoran Li es este y su mente es esta, enredada, confusa, dañada, engañada, mentirosa, realista -quizás demasiado-, imprudente, anarquista, problemática y muy incompleta.

Supongo que a todos nos falta algo, todos estamos incompletos un poco. Un poco rotos. Pero ¿Qué más da? Los más grandes hombres estaban incompletos. Erick Clapton, Johnny Rotten, Morrissey, Ian Curtis, Howlin' Wolf, Van Gogh, Dalí, Degas, Manet, Scott Fitzgerald, Hemingway, H. Hesse, Nietzsche… ¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto que no creían que supiera sobre otra cosa que no fuera música, y mucho menos de pintura, ni siquiera se imaginaban que me gustara leer ¿A que no? Me encanta Nietzsche, por cierto, me encanta leerlo.

Leer es algo que hago con frecuencia, uno tras otro, libro tras libro. Talvez me haya visto influenciado un poco por mi tío, ¡Pero vamos! Que el _viejo _tiene la casa infestada de libros, los tiene donde sea, en su cuarto, en la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el armario, los pasillos, ¡Maldición! Que tiene libros hasta en el baño y creo que teniendo tantos no es raro que yo comenzara a leerlos. Aunque fuera para entretenerme mientras cagaba.

–"¡Ehhh Kero! ¡Que porquería te tragaste! ¡Apesta a mierda!" – lo regañe mientras esparcía con mi mano el asqueroso olor del gas que había salido del trasero de mi perro, el cual se había ido a esconder en su casa de madera en el patio –" ¡No te daré chocolate de nuevo!"

Mentí. Claro que se lo daré de nuevo, aunque ya se que le causa gases. No puedo prohibirle el chocolate, seria muy cruel. Volví mi atención a la podadera eléctrica con la que había acabado de cortar el pasto del patio trasero. Si me apuraba cortaría el jardín delantero antes de que lloviera –"¿Cortando el pasto joven Li?"

La pregunta vino de la anciana vecina de la casa del lado derecho, la Sra. Akane. La mujer es la más chismosa de todo Japón y, muy extrañamente, no ha creado rumores sobre mí o mi tío. De cierta manera la anciana respeta a Hien, supongo que es porque él es el único que le habla de buena fe y no le teme. Porque la Sra. Akane es de cuidado, me recuerda a esa mujer que Agatha Christie escribía en sus libros*.

–"Ya le hacia falta. Yo jamás dejo que mi jardín este en tan reprobable estado. Mire a mi hermoso arbusto de _No-me-olvides, _seguro jamás ha visto flores iguales…*" – me obligué a escuchar sobre las flores plantadas en la parte delantera de su casa y no quejarme diciendo que yo no era un maldito jardinero –"Sabe joven Li, las plantas requieren cierto tacto, algo que solo una verdadera mujer les puede dar. Me pregunto si la nueva vecina tendrá mano para las plantas. Talvez usted me pueda ayudar con mi duda, después de todo usted y su tío ya la conocen ¿Cierto?"

Ahora entenderán a lo que me refiero, la anciana esta pendiente de todo –"Me temo que no lose"

–"Que pena. Quizás le pregunte directamente ¿Sabía que tiene una hija como de su edad? Muy bonita pero podría arreglarse un poco mas" – me miro un par de segundos y luego sonrío –"Harían buena pareja. Usted y la hija de nuestra nueva vecina" – di un paso atrás ¿Qué todos estaban locos?

–"Tengo que cortar la parte de enfrente" – me excusé y crucé la pequeña reja que divide el patio en delantero y trasero.

Cuando llegué a adelante note una mini-van de la oficina postal en la casa de enfrente, un segundo mas la camioneta arranco y cuando el auto se movió logre ver la mirada de una persona que me molestaba. La chica del bar me miraba igualmente a los ojos desde el otro lado de la acera. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza descuidada. Me pareció que traía las mismas botas y pantalones de ayer, solo que ahora los usaba con una camiseta a rayas negras-blancas y con el nombre estampado de _Patti Smith _que se cubría con un chaleco holgado de mezclilla gris, y que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Esa mocosa era sin duda mi nueva vecina. Solté un bufido, fruncí el entrecejo, maldije mi suerte.

–"¡¿Acabas de barrerme con la mirada?!" – me grito ella desde el otro lado –" ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Me miraste y luego resoplaste!"

–"¡Lo hice y ¿Qué?!" – no pude evitar responderle. Ella sonrió divertida y luego dijo que por lo menos era honesto –"¡Si no planeas golpearme entonces…!"

–"¡¿Golpearte?!… ¿Acaso las mujeres suelen golpearte? " – me interrumpió – "¡No me sorprendería! Con lo odioso que eres" – dijo ella intentando bajar la voz para que no escuchara la ultima parte.

–"¡Escuche eso!" – le advertí pero ella rió y dijo que esa no era una respuesta. Igual de loca que su madre. Bufe –"¡Me golpeen o no, las mujeres siempre traen tragedias y sobretodo las que tienen chalecos, botas y visten camisetas de bandas famosas!"

–"¡Cierto!" – respondió ella y sin previo aviso cruzó la calle hasta llegar enfrente mío – "Ya me canse de gritar" – se excusó – "Eres un chico inteligente al alejarte de toda chica con botas y playeras de bandas. Siempre somos las peores. Somos inteligentes y capases de patear un trasero en cualquier momento" – dijo divertida.

Ahora fui yo quien se rió –"¿Tu? ¿Patearle el trasero a alguien? pagaría para ver como sales llorando" – de alguna manera me pareció no hablarle a una desconocida. Es como si supiera la reacción que ella tendría – "Y no, no quiero pelear contigo. Ya cubrí mis cuotas de ir a la cárcel por este semestre"

–"Que mal" –dijo con falsa tristeza –"Yo también acabe con la policía por ahora pero ya será para la próxima"

Mi sonrisa, que no estaba seguro desde cuando había salido, se acabo inmediatamente. Yo no quería una próxima vez, yo la quería lejos ¿Cierto?…planee alejarla con algún insulto brusco pero mi perro fue mas rápido que yo y se lanzo a ella desde la reja del patio. Con eso debía bastar. Kero era un salvaje con todo aquel que no llevara el apellido Li. Me desharía de ella si no fuera porque mi maldita mascota es un traicionero. Solo se lanzo a ella para lamerle la cara y ella no le molesta. La chica logro sentarse en el pasto y comenzó a acariciar la panza de Kero. Impostor, le digo con la mirada y el se levanta del suelo para restregarse en mis piernas, como pidiendo perdón.

–"Es muy lindo ¿Cuál es su nombre?" – pregunta y yo respondo que _Cerberus_ –"Tiene sentido. El es el guardián del infierno y tu el mismísimo demonio" – me sorprendió un poco que supiera el significado del nombre – "¿También se lo pusiste para alejar a las chicas con botas?"

–"Yo no se lo puse" – me hinqué un poco para poder rascarle el cuello a Kero – "Era un perro bombero pero se lastimo y se volvió agresivo hasta que lo adopte y entonces…"

–"Entonces encontró a su verdadero dueño" – me sonrío y se puso de pie, yo la imite –"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, recién _secuestrada_ de Seattle" – extendió su mano tal como su madre y yo la mire desconfiado – "¡Oh vamos! Somos vecinos y a tu perro le agrado así que intentamos ser amigos o nos gritamos y maldecimos desde nuestro respectivo jardín. Y me gusta gritar y maldecir pero ya que ambos cubrimos todas las idas a la cárcel nuestra mejor opción es fingir ser un poco amables"

Tenia un buen punto y además Hien me mataría si se entera que lastime a la hija de su _adorada_ Nadeshiko. Estreche su mano – "Shaoran Li. Originario de China" – dije y me pregunte por que mierda había comentado lo de China. _A las chicas les gustan los foráneos, _recordé a mi tío y su estupido consejo ¿Que demonios?

–"¿Shaoran? China…Camisas de franela y pésimo humor" – la mocosa Kinomoto rió –"Eres el compañero de Yamasaki "– afirmo y yo pensé en lo idiota que era mi amigo ¿Cuándo habían hablado? – "Ahora tiene sentido eso de _The wolf of road_. La versión china de Shaoran será algo como Xio-Lang y literalmente significa lobezno" – se rió un par de segundos más y quise matar a Yamasaki.

Kero, que había desaparecido unos segundos, regreso con su collar y cadena en el hocicó para ponerlo a pies de ella. Kinomoto se agacho –"¿Quieres pasear conmigo?" – le pregunto ella y mi, ya mucho menos respetado, perro le lamió la mejilla en afirmación – "Por mi eso es grandioso pero ¿Qué dice tu dueño?" – los dos me veían con esa mirada de perro callejero rogando por comida –"¿Entonces?…_lobo del camino_… ¿Vamos por un paseo?"

Me revolví el cabello. Maldito Kero, maldito Hien, maldito pasto, maldita señora Akane, maldita mocosa Kinomoto. Que molestia, que mierda – "Solo un rato" – respondí y comenzamos a caminar.

Los días no son exactamente iguales. Los lunes, las tardes, los jardines, los vecinos, todo es diferente. No se puede repetir lo mismo dos veces, por lo menos no de forma natural. La vida sigue y sigue, tallando memorias en el pasado de cada quien y no hay manera de imitarla. No somos iguales, no somos diferentes. Somos simples humanos, con simples vidas, simples pasados y poco futuro. Es la ventaja de tener diecisiete, el futuro importa una mierda. Por ahora lideraré mi vida como se me pegué la gana, iré incompleto, iré con mal carácter. No me importa no ir al cielo. No me importa nada… por ahora.

* * *

**(Sakura )**

Es maravilloso ¿No creen? Es agua, solo agua, pero es maravillosa. Cae del cielo en pequeñas gotas, gotas de lluvia. Es extraordinario. Quiero ver lo extraordinario. Quiero ser extraordinaria. Quiero tantas cosas que la vida me parece demasiada corta para lograrlo. Supongo que no siempre logras todo lo que quieres.

Los grandes siempre son aventureros, diferentes. Y un día mientras toman su café descubren cosas extraordinarias en su propia cabeza y las plasman, en un millón de formas diferentes pero lo hacen. Me limpiare un poco, tratare de cambiar el punto de vista. Me aventurare. Apuntare un poco más alto. Solo un poco.

Me agrada la lluvia, esa lluvia suave y calida, que te invita a bailar o corre con ella. Es una obra maestra creada por las nubes. Esas pequeñas deformes hermosamente libres. Quiero ser libre ¿Qué significa ser libre? Últimamente ya no estoy tan segura de su significado. Talvez tenga que encontrarlo, así como mi destino, como a lo extraordinario. Lo intentare. Me buscare a misma de paso. Quizás me encuentre, talvez en un día de lluvia, quizás también encuentre a un compañero de búsqueda, alguien que sea _un poco de todo y un poco de nada. _

–"¿Qué son esos?" – señale a la ventana de la casa en la que mi nuevo vecino, su perro y yo habíamos corrido a refugiarnos bajo un pedazo de su techo. Deje las sombrillas en casa. Llovía a cantaros – "Esos" – volví a señalar y Shaoran se rió de mi. El tipo era sarcástico, huraño y burlón pero me agradaba, era como reencontrarte con un viejo amigo. Un amigo que ya no conoces pero que te sientes cómodo a su lado

–"¿Segura que has vivido en Japón?" – rodeé mis ojos. El tipo no olvidaba el hecho de que yo hubiera vivido ya en más de veinte lugares diferentes. ¡Que no era común pero tampoco era yo una extraterrestre! –"Se llaman _Teru Teru Bozu*"_ – respondió a mi pregunta – "Me sorprende que la señorita _conozco-de-todo_, no sepa algo tan sencillo"

–"Deja de llamarme así y ya te dije que hace mas de siete años que no vivo en Japón y Nadeshiko nunca nos hizo llevar una vida estrictamente japonesa" – me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de mi chaleco y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Shaoran era un _viejo amigo_ sumamente molesto. Kero se sacudió por una sexta vez, el pobre era quien estaba mas mojado de los tres. El idiota de Li lo había dejado prácticamente abandonado en cuanto comenzo a apretar lo lluvia ¿_Que quieres que haga? ¿Que lo cargue?_ Había dicho y yo no pude refutarle nada. Kero es un perro enorme.

–"¿Quieres?" – gire a verlo y me encontré con una cajetilla negra de cigarros yo respondí con un _no gracias_ y el volvió a sacar esa sonrisa ladina altanera que usaba con bastante frecuencia – "Pateas traseros pero no fumas. Sabia que eras una farsante"

–"Ninguna farsante señor. Sakura Kinomoto patea traseros" – respondí fingiendo seriedad ante el asunto – "Pero solo fumo de noche"

–"¿De noche? ¿Qué mierda de persona hace eso?" – había notado que _mierda_ y_ maldita_ eran palabras frecuentes en el vocabulario de Shaoran – "Mejor admite que eres una mocosa buena y estirada"

Yo me reí con ganas, ese era el mejor calificativo que me habían dado y sin embargo era usado como un insulto –"Es una promesa que hice hace algunos años. Y una promesa es una promesa"

Li me miro serio. No adivine lo que pensaba. En realidad era difícil adivinar lo que la mente de Li producía a cada instante. El era todo menos predecible. Aparto la mirada y le hecho un vistazo a su celular ¿Cuánto llevábamos bajo ese techo? ¿Una, dos horas? La lluvia no pasaba – "¿A que hora consideras que ya es noche?" – yo me quede callada. No había pensado en ello. Regularmente solo esperaba a que oscureciera pero eso no significaba nada –"No lo has pensado ¿Cierto? No me sorprende con lo mocosa que eres" – y ese era el sobrenombre que me había impuesto: mocosa.

–"Lo he pensado" – mentí – "Y en realidad es después de las siete"

–"Son siete y media" – anuncio y saco el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz – "Se supone que tenia que ir atrabajar"

–"Yo tenia que hacer la cena. Ahora mi madre quemara la cocina" – saque la cajetilla nueva de la bolsa izquierda de mi chaleco. Le pegué un poco a la parte inferior de la caja y luego la abrí para sacar un cigarro. Shaoran me dio su encendedor y sin problema encendí el tuvo de papel – "¿Estamos muy lejos? Talvez podamos correr"

–"Como a unos veinticinco minutos" – me dijo y se dejo caer al suelo sin importarle lo mojado de la acera

–"En Japón si que llueve bastante" – yo me senté a su lado y Kero comenzó a jugar con los pequeños muñecos blancos que colgaban de la ventana a los que Shaoran llamaba _Teru Teru Bozu _–" ¿Y para que sirven? Los muñecos" – volví a insistir en el tema. Me daban curiosidad.

Él saco el humo en un largo soplido sin despegar la vista de la calle ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? –"Esta la creencia de que cuando llueve por un largo tiempo si cuelgas un _Teru Teru Bozu_ la lluvia parará. Pero nadie lo consigue, como ya lo vez"

Mire de nuevo los muñecos y sin pensar mucho cante ese pedazo de esa canción –"_**You Can't Always ´get what you want…**__"_

–"… _**But if you try sometimes, you'll find you get what you need**__"_ – terminó de cantar Shaoran. Nos miramos un par de segundos y volvimos a mirar la lluvia. Sonreímos.

La lluvia comenzaba a parar lentamente. La lluvia es extraordinaria. De alguna manera es como si limpiara al mundo. Es reconfortante para mí. Me agrada la lluvia. Esa otra lluvia, más impulsiva. Un poco salvaje, un poco desgraciada. Imprudente, revoltosa, problemática. Una gota aquí, una gota ahora, una par mi. _Clink…clank…clunk, clink, clank, clunk._ Otra gota aquí, otra allá, una para ti. _Clink…clank…clunk, clink, clank, clunk_ .Talvez obtenga lo que necesite.

Aun falta mucho ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Aclaraciones* **

_El gran Mick Jagger dijo una vez no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres*_ La frase traducida al ingles forma parte de la canción de los Rolling Stones. Es también la que Shaoran y Sakura cantan al final del cap. Se puede traducir como: No siempre obtienes lo que quieres…Pero si tratas a veces, encontraras lo que necesitas.

_Buscaba el dinero en la pequeña bolsa bandolera que llevaba cruzada por el pecho y que me colgaba del lado izquierdo*_ no supe como describir mejor este tipo de bolsa. Esas que tienen el tirante largo y que son un poco más pequeñas.

_Pase por una tienda para comprar una cajetilla de Seven stars mentolados y me encamine a la casa*_ Seven Stars es una marca de cigarros japoneses y los favoritos de Sakura.

_Porque la Sra. Akane es de cuidado, me recuerda a esa mujer que Agatha Christie escribía en sus libros*._ Shaoran se refiere al incono personaje de Miss Marple, una anciana curiosa capaz de resolver difíciles misterios.

_Mire a mi hermoso arbusto de No-me-olvides, seguro jamás ha visto flores iguales…*_ Myosotis, conocida comúnmente como _nomeolvides_, es un género de plantas perteneciente a la familia Boraginaceae. Son de color azul.

**NOTAS:**

**Lía Wolf Reportándose desde… ¡Quincenlandia!**

Después de quince días aquí esta el capitulo dos **¡Hurra!** Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas y los mantenga interesados en el fic. Hasta este punto se puede considerar como la parte introductoria pero de ahora en adelante la historia comienza a tomar forma. Di gamos que **comienza a darse vuelo**.

Antes de pasar a otra cosa **quiero agradecer** los bellos reviews que me han dejado así como a todo aquel que me dio favoritos y a seguirme. **Me han animado demasiado**.

Ahora pasando al capitulo, tal vez pensaron que Shaoran y Sakura se hablarían en el bar, Y originalmente así era pero decidí cambiarlo -ahí tienen **la razón de los quince días**-, pero creo que esa era la forma en mas adecuada. Cada quien de su lado de la acera y sin nadie alrededor, así pudieran **actuar mas libres**, mas ellos mismos. Me ha gustado más esta versión **¿Y a ustedes les ha gustado?** Espero su opinión.

Ah por cierto se me ha olvidado decirles que si gusta pueden seguirme en mi blog de **Tumblr: The girl and the wolf** ( lia is a wolf . tumblr . com), donde seguido subo imágenes o canciones que me inspiran, algunas son referentes al fic. Y para aquellos interesados en mis gustos musicales también pueden seguirme en ** Como: Lia_R_Wolf_**

Es todo lo que quería decirle. **Gracias por leer y apoyarme. **

**Y no duden en decirme y/o mandarme dudas, quejas, opiniones, aportaciones**

**Y amenas de muerte.**

**Lía Wolf se despide, cortando comunicación.**

…**Me veras volver…**


	4. Cap tres: Acerca de errores

**Summary: **A Sakura le gusta Bécquer, las bandas de rock, solo fuma de noche y tiene la esencia infestada de libertad, franqueza y una pizca de sarcasmo. Siempre corriendo, con guitarra al hombro, audífonos puestos y viajando al lado de su madre hasta que esta decide que ambas vivirán en Tomoeda indefinidamente conociendo así al divorciado Sr. Li y a su anarquista e irreverente sobrino

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Esta historia se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro

**Miss Nothing, Miss Everything.**

-We'll burn our lives-

_By Lía R. Wolf._

* * *

**Capitulo tres:**

Acerca de errores.

___[…]_You see the changes in things that come

_It's how you deal with it when switching off_

_Make a decision, a precondition._

_We've got the choice if it all goes wrong_

_We walk_

_We walk_

_We walk_

_We walk__[…]_

_-The ting tings (We Walk)-_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Llegue a Japón cuando tenía doce años y vivo desde ese entonces con Hien. Hien era el hermano mayor de mi padre. Él, mi padre, murió cuando yo tenía seis años pero en realidad no lo conocía mucho. Mi madre nunca estuvo.

Supongo que puedo parecer un mal cliché del tipo traumada de una película barata. Pero no estoy traumado -no mas de lo normal-, no soy peculiarmente violento y no soy un alcohólico o drogadicto, tampoco soy un ladrón ni pertenezco a ninguna banda de delincuentes. Y todo se lo debo a mi abuelo, Li Wei. Yo nací en su casa y viví ahí hasta que me mude a Tomoeda. Mi abuelo fue educado con las antiguas costumbres chinas, incluso su matrimonio fue arreglado, mi abuela murió mucho antes de que yo naciera, y con esa misma disciplina y sin ninguna influencia femenina yo fui criado para ser autosuficiente y para jamás tener que depender de alguien. No viví como los demás niños pero me mantuvo a salvo del peligro y de mi mismo.

Para cuando llegue a la vida de Hien, él ya llevaba unos tres meses de casado. Su esposa era una compañera de trabajo de la universidad. Se casaron solamente por lo civil, probablemente porque ella temía quedarse soltera, ella tiene diez años mas que mi tío. La tipa se colgaba del dinero del _viejo _y se acostaba con un montón de sus alumnos. Alguna vez intente decírselo pero no escucho. Entonces la navidad pasada la atrapo en el asiento trasero del auto del tal estudiante, me pidió perdón y a la mañana siguiente tramito el divorcio. Ambos pensamos que no habría problemas pero resulto que el nuevo novio de su ex-esposa era el hijo de un prestigiado abogado que con un montón de artimañas de mierda logro sacarle casi todos los ahorros al _viejo. _Sin esposa y sin dinero regreso a su vida. No lo vi llorar ni emborracharse. Me pregunto si él tampoco la amaba.

La demás familia Li consiste en las tres hermanas mayores de Hien. Las tres tienen hijos pequeños, la primera no sabe el nombre del padre de su hijo, la segunda se divorcio porque su marido es gay y la mayor de los hermanos es viuda.

Entenderán que los Li nunca han tenido suerte con las relaciones. Y apuesto que yo no soy la excepción. Supongo que puedo echarle la culpa a la genética o decir que la familia Li esta maldita. En realidad yo no he sido dotado de eso que llaman como _buena suerte. _A veces pienso que nunca estoy en el lugar donde debería estar. Siempre en los lugares equivocados. Como el domingo pasado o la tarde del lunes.

Debí levantarme temprano he ir a la escuela y luego al trabajo. O mínimo debí de mandar a la mierda a Hien y no cortar el pasto ¡Demonios! Debí quedarme en mi casa y no salir a caminar con Kinomoto. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Me levante tarde, acepte cambiar mi turno en el súper, corte el pasto, salí con Kinomoto. Me moje hasta la ropa interior, llegue tarde al trabajo y estuve atorado bajo un tejado por horas. Y a pesar de todo en realidad no fue tan malo. Es cierto que esa mocosa es difícil de callar, siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y es exageradamente curiosa, sin embargo es agradable escucharla, su voz tiene un tono diferente y se las arregla para contestar de manera ingeniosa. Me divierte. Es como un gato. Un gato curioso, molesto y que, inesperadamente, se sabe cuidar solo.

Aun así no se que hacer con ella. Talvez estoy sobreactuando y quizás Kinomoto no es más que otra chica. Quizás este con ella un tiempo mas, como vecinos, como compañeros de escuela. Porque la mocosa se ha inscrito a la misma preparatoria que yo, va un grado debajo de mi pero aun así la veo. Además de eso a Kero le agrada demasiado así que deshacerme de ella no será fácil. Pero sigo creyendo que es de las problemáticas. Aunque quizás es mejor así, siendo ella como es. Talvez no sea un error. Quizás seamos amigos, porque la verdad es que tenerla cerca es como reencontrarme con una amiga de la infancia. Quizás no valla tan mal, siendo ella como es y yo como soy.

¿Cómo soy yo? No soy un mal cliché del tipo traumada de una película barata pero tampoco estoy seguro de lo que soy. Aunque en realidad no quiero pensar mucho en ello. Soy lo que siempre he sido. Lo que he sido forjado. Soy yo. Hijo de un muerto y una desconocida. Soy el mal ejemplo, la mala esperanza. El de malas influencias. El anarquista. El extraño. Posiblemente Kinomoto se harte de mí.

–"Pensé que solo tomabas el turno de noche en el súper en vacaciones. Todavía te quedan dos semanas de escuela ¿No?"

–"¿Como supiste que cambie mi turno?"

–"«_La montaña mágica_», «_Trainspotting_»_,_ «_ Menos que cero_»_, _«_Los años de aprendizaje de Wilhelm Meister_»_, _«_Azul casi transparente_», «_Lo bello y lo triste»,_ «_Lobo estepario_» _y _«_Así hablo Zarathustra_»_*" _–leyó los títulos de los libros sobre el mueble – "Estos libros los has sacado muchas veces pero solo los sacas juntos cuando trabajas de noche. Es una extraña combinación que solo tú podrías querer leer" – Yuuko me miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Yuuko Ichihara, una mujer de unos treinta años, es la bibliotecaria y dueña de la biblioteca más grande de Tomoeda. Ciertamente una persona extraña, con costumbres singulares y una fiel creyente de la magia. Incluso se corre el rumor de que es bruja. Y ella jamás ha desmentido nada, ni ella ni Watanuki. Kimihiro Watanuki es un chico de veintiún años que estudia _Psicología _en la universidad Clamp, la misma donde mi tío da clases, que además atiende por las noches un puesto ambulante de comida y que en sus ratos libres se pasa ayudando en la biblioteca. No se que relación lleven pero de alguna manera él y Ichihara son bastante cercanos.

Yuuko pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello negro y luego le dio una jalada al cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano izquierda –"Pensé que estaba prohibido fumar adentro" –dije yo en broma.

–"Ventajas de ser la dueña. Además no hay nadie más que tú. Mira que no hay muchos que salgan en medio de una tormenta por libros" – soplo una vez mas el humo – "Hoy es martes así que tienes que devolverlos el jueves de la siguiente semana"

–"No hay problema. Solo estaré de turno hasta este jueves luego Yamasaki me devolverá mi horario" – le dije mientras metía los libros en la mochila que traía y me disponía a salir

Entonces, sin previo aviso, me tomo de la barbilla y acerco su rostro – "Tienes buena pinta. Tu suerte a cambiado Li Shaoran, no la desaproveches" – anuncio y luego me soltó bruscamente – "Ahora vete"

Yo obedecí y me encamine a la salida, no era la primera vez que ella me decía algo extraño. Mi turno empezaba a las diez pero quería pasar por unos cigarros y unas barras de chocolate. Cuando estuve en la puerta tome la sombrilla recargada en la pared, mi sombrilla, pero no fue necesario abrirla, la lluvia había terminado. _¿Buena Suerte? _ Sacudí mi cabeza, encendí un cigarro, camine por la calle. ¿La suerte cambia? Me he crusado con una pequeña gata de botas negras y ojos verdes ¿Podrá ser? Dicen que los gatos negros traen mala suerte, talvez sea cierto, talvez no. Siempre hay una excepción en la regla ¿No? Talvez no me traiga mala suerte, talvez pueda ser una excepción.

Quizás necesito a una mocosa extraña y curiosa con la que pasear a Kero los lunes por la tarde.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

He estado en un montón de escuelas, he tenido un montón de profesores y compañeros. La rutina de ser la nueva la tengo bastante dominada. El secreto es no hacer nada que llame la atención la primera semana y entonces nadie se mete contigo. La primera semana es la que cuenta y lo que hagas en ella es como te marcaran. No me interesa lo que digan de mí pero resulta que si te metes en una pelea te ganas el odio de los profesores, eres marcada y culpada por los siguientes problemas, incluso si tienes nada que ver. Lo se por experiencia.

Eso suele pasar. La primera impresión es difícil de borrar, de cambiar. Casi siempre es un error. Aun con eso la mayoría de veces las primeras impresiones son equivocadas. Solemos hacer un juicio rápido, sentenciar a la persona y apegarnos a nuestro punto de vista. Es fácil cerrar la mente y no ver a las personas de frente, realmente de frente. Es difícil mostrarse naturalmente, casi nadie lo puede hacer si no tiene confianza en la otra persona. Es un tipo de confianza difícil de ganar y sumamente sencilla de perder. Una confianza que toma tiempo.

La confianza es algo frágil. Confiar en alguien es decirle: _este es mi corazón y si lo acuchillas precisamente aquí, aquí y aquí morirá desangrado en segundos._ Ahora solo confío en mi familia porque la confianza también es entregar un poco de tu libertad, ser un poco dependiente de los demás. No quiero depender de nadie. No quiero confiar de nuevo. Las personas suelen ver solo por su propio beneficio y en cuanto se ven en una situación difícil se dan la vuelta y echan a correr. Supongo que es solo instinto de supervivencia. Todos lo tenemos.

La _supervivencia_ en la preparatoria Seijou parece que será cosa fácil. Es un colegio con unos quinientos alumnos así que realmente pasar desaparecido es algo sencillo. Parece que todos se ocupan de sus propios asuntos y eso es algo que agradezco porque si he de confesar tendré que decir que he estado en más de un rumor. _Todo para entretener al público_, alguna vez alguien me lo dijo.

En resumen no es nada especial aunque no esperaba encontrarme a mi nuevo vecino, Shaoran Li. Él va en tercer año, tiene diecisiete y probablemente no lo hubiera notado si no fuera por Chise Tsukishiro, la chica que se había ofrecido a tocar conmigo -toca la batería- y que por asares es ahora mi compañera de salón . Ella y su hermano conocen a Li y Yamasaki, no son grandes amigos pero todos trabajan en el bar así que se hablan entre si. En el grupo también esta una amiga de Chise que no conozco porque ha pescado un gran resfriado que la ha mantenido en la cama por cuatro días. No me sorprende, con este clima.

–"¿Vivías en Seattle? ¡Ah! Entonces es por eso que hablas también el ingles" – dijo Chise mientras caminábamos después de clases. Se supone que había quedado el jueves con ella y su hermano a las siete para ensayar pero como el martes nos habíamos juntado en la escuela ella sugirió que el miércoles fuéramos inmediatamente después de clases –"Yue también habla bien el ingles y no canta mal pero prefiere pasar desaparecido. Siempre ha sido un poco reservado. No le interesa conocer personas nuevas pero… por alguna razón en cuanto te escucho dijo que quería que tú fueras nuestra vocalista. Tienes una gran voz"

–"No es nada grandiosa" – le quite importancia al asunto mientras pensaba en Yue. El tipo tenía una expresión completamente seria cuando lo conocí pero no asustaba para nada, o por lo menos a mí. El chico tiene veinte años, toca el bajo y estudia psicología en la misma universidad en donde mi madre trabaja, tal como casi todo estudiante universitario de Tomoeda. Al parecer las universidades locales no ofrecen demasiado –"¿Segura que no es molestia que llegue antes?"

–"¡Claro que no! Yue no tuvo clases hoy así que esta de vago en su departamento" – Chise y su hermano no viven juntos. Ella esta con su padre en una casa del centro mientras que su hermano comparte un departamento con un compañero de su facultad en el lado norte, donde ensayaríamos –"Llegamos" –anuncio y yo observe la fachada de ladrillos del edificio. Es de cuatro pisos, esta en la esquina y solo tiene una puerta que para llegar a ella tienes que subir unos siete escalones. Chise se acerco al intercomunicador, cerca de la entrada, y presionó el botón con el número diez.

–"¿Quién es?" –pregunto desde el aparato una voz mas grave de lo que esperaba.

–"Soy yo y traigo a Sakura conmigo" – respondió ella y yo me pregunte si ya le había hablado a su hermano de mí. Entonces se escucho un sonido eléctrico. La puerta se había abierto, Yue había quitado el seguro desde la comodidad de su departamento.

–"Suban" –dijo él. Ambas entramos al edificio, subimos por el ascensor y paramos en el último piso.

Casi en frente del ascensor esta una puerta pintada de azul marino con el numero diez pintado. Chise toco un par de veces en esa puerta. No tardaron en abrirnos pero no fue Yue quien nos recibió sino su compañero que par mi sorpresa se trata de Watanuki. No me imaginaba que estudiara psicología.

–"Eres la chica del primero de abril" – Chise lo miro confundida – "Me compro un plato de ramen el domingo y resulta que también cumple el primero de abril" – explico por los dos y nos sonrió –"Así que tu eres la nueva en la banda"

–"Que coincidencia que ya se conocieran ¿No?" – yo mire a Kimihiro como adivinando que ambos pensábamos en esa curiosa frase. _No existen las coincidencias sino lo inevitable._ Él nos sonrió y nos dejo pasar –"…y Yue?" – pregunto y él respondió que atrás –"Vamos a verlo" – ella se adentro al departamento y yo la seguí.

El hogar de Yue es amplio y con los techos altos. Las paredes interiores de ladrillos le dan al lugar un toque industrial que le va bien. Después del pequeño _Lobby _esta un largo pasillo con tres puertas, que adivine serian las recamaras, al terminar el pasillo esta la sala y la cocina-comedor. La gran habitación, que alberga los sillones, la cocineta y la mesa, esta bastante iluminada ya que la pared del fondo es puramente de cristal, dando una excelente vista de Tomoeda. Me quede prendada. Las casas y edificios se alzaban mientras eran cubiertos por la lluvia sin-cesante que parecía crear una pequeña capa sobre todo el lugar. El cielo gris, la tarde con sus colores comenzaban a caer. Entonces note un pequeño humo del otro lado del vidrio, porque del otro lado hay una terraza a la que no había prestado atención. Y ahí también estaba Yue, sentado en una silla metálica con su _bajo_ en las piernas y un cigarro en la boca. Sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su hermana, me miran mientras se levanta y se pone enfrente de mí, del otro lado del vidrio. Su piel es blanca y su cabello largo lo lleva en una coleta, un cabello rubio cenizo que da la impresión de un cabello gris.

–"Muévete" – me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño. Así que es de pocos modales. Si le molestaba que lo viera… –"No me dejas entrar" – lo mire confundida, él dirigió su mano a una manija que yo no había visto y entonces entendí que, aun cuando no se notara, yo estaba enfrente de la puerta. Me hice aun lado y el entro después de apagar su cigarro.

Chise se lanzo sobre él abrazándolo por el torso, su hermano es de gran altura mientra ella es baja. Él solo poso su mano sobre el cabello de ella y lo revolvió en símbolo de saludo. Volvió a mirarme –"Tu eres Sakura" – afirmo – "Así que es cierto eso de que vas a la escuela con mi hermana" – yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba un poco pasmada. Yue se me había presentado de la manera más inesperada, una actitud distante, y a pesar de eso con una mirada tibia, un poco fría, un poco calida.

Tsukishiro se acerco a mí e inclinándose al frente me miro a los ojos y yo quise retroceder un paso pero mi cuerpo no reacciono – "Me agradas" – dijo él y luego se enderezo. Se giro después de darme una pequeñísima, casi inexistente, sonrisa – "Watanuki preparo algo de comer ¿Quieren?" – Chise brinco emocionada y Kimihiro sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido de los hermanos Tsukishiro.

Mire sus espaldas alejarse. Mire a mi alrededor y me sentí en medio de la nada ¿Dónde estaba parada? Y aun con todo Yue me parece de lo más curioso. Algo ciertamente diferente. ¡Maldita curiosidad que raspa mi interior! Era diferente que con Li. Shaoran me parecía como algo ya conocido. ¿Conocido? Esas personas son extrañas para mí. No me conocen ni yo a ellos. No conozco a nadie en este pueblo, no confío en nadie. La confianza a veces te ciega, te deslumbra y cuando no lo notes ya esta cayendo en la nada. ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿Cómo puedo llegar? Me siento un poco atascada. Estoy cubierta de dudas pero soy una sobreviviente. Aun no entiendo del todo a la libertad y sus caprichos pero soy una sobreviviente.

Una sobreviviente…

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Hace un mes fui a una tienda en Tokyo con Eriol. El muy idiota había roto su propio bajo durante una de sus interminables borracheras. No suelo ir demasiado a Tokyo pero Hiragizawa esta encaprichado con un bajo que había visto aya. La cosa es que tomamos el tren, nos subimos el metro, caminamos unas cuadras y entramos a la maldita tienda. Era una tienda algo presuntuosa, con un montón de tipos de mierda que nos veían como si fuéramos unos delincuentes. Pero Eriol quería su bajo así que nos quedamos, lo pagó, nos fuimos y justo al salir note el letrero pegado a la vitrina de la entrada _Lo rompes, lo pagas. _Lo tenia escrito con rojo y en tamaño grande.

Era de lo más normal. Muchas tiendas tienen ese tipo de letrero pero no deje de pensar en ello. Ahora creo que pudo ser el lugar o los estupidos clientes lo que me hizo prestarle mayor importancia. Y ahora entiendo que se trata de una verdad universal. _Lo rompes, lo pagas. _ Es algo que se aplica a todos. Tarde o temprano lo pagas. Quizás esta sea la verdad que asusta a la humanidad. Temen pagar. Así que siguen las reglas, todas y cada una.

No sigo mucho las reglas y no creo mucho en las excepciones así que yo también tendré que pagar por todo aquello que he _roto._ Cada regla que ignore, que ignoro…pagare por ello pero aun sabiendo eso no cambia mi vida en lo mas mínimo. Mi vida es lo que es y seguirá igual, con el mismo pasado, con las mismas deudas.

Cada uno tiene algo que pagar, algo que va detrás de él. Algunos no lo soportan y se van de este mundo al estilo _hazlo tu mismo. _ Mueren y sin darse cuenta ya han pagado, a un precio muy alto. No piensen que yo soy de esos, quizás no sea el tipo mas jodidamente entusiasta pero tampoco soy un maldito suicida. Soy realista. Con los pies en esta mierda de suelo y la mente ahogada en malditas ideas. Quizás deba de pensar menos pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo poner la mente en blanco, no puedo no pensar.

A veces me harto de mi mismo y entonces me gusta escuchar el ruido de las calles, camino por horas tratando de concentrarme en lo ajeno. En lo alto del cielo y lo cerca del piso. Pero a veces no es suficiente y quiero hundirme en narcóticos para dormir un buen rato, para vaciar la mente, pero no lo hago. Entonces busco más ruido, llamo a los amigos, salimos por ahí. De todos, los viernes son los días fáciles, a partir de las siete estamos con Kurogane en el bar preparándonos para tocar, fumamos un poco, reímos y no pienso tanto.

–"¿Me estas haciendo caso?" – pregunto Mei Ling y quise responderle que no pero ella no espero respuesta, siguió hablando.

Esa chica, Mei Ling, es una feminista completa que siempre va los viernes al bar es algo desesperante. Me gustaría gritarle que a mi me importa una mierda sus ideas pero no lo hago. No serviría más que para que ella también gritara. Así que me calle, me tome el resto de mi cerveza y sin decir mucho la deje sola en la mesa. Camine a la barra donde Yamasaki y Eriol habían escapado unos cuantos tragos antes de que Mei Ling comenzara a hablar.

–"…así que como Chiharu no estaba lista me vine sin ella. Seguro que se en puta de coraje pero yo ya no soportaba a sus padres así que…"– Yamasaki interrumpió su relato cuando yo llegue –"Si que andas distraído, mira que has tardado en quitarte a Mei"

–"Si, como sea" – pedí otra cerveza. Sonreí un poco, Kurogane sabe que somos menores de edad y aun así no nos corre. En realidad hay muchos menores en el bar pero la cosa va tranquila así que Kurogane no hace nada, supongo que es normal, mientras ellos paguen todo va bien. _Lo rompes, lo pagas. _ Sacudí mi cabeza. _Deja de pensar_, me ordene –"…Y que tal vas con Chiharu?" – pregunte fingiendo interés. Yamasaki anda tras una niña de un colegio privado cerca del nuestro. Era por eso que me había cambiado el turno.

El frío líquido alcohólico recorrió mi garganta mientras mis amigos hablaban de un montón de pendejadas que nos hacían reír a los tres. Entonces entro esa pequeña gata curiosa y molesta. Kinomoto venia acompañada de Yue y su hermana. Solo nos miramos unos segundos y ella se fue con ellos a otra mesa lejos de la barra. No me sorprendió, no habíamos vuelto hablar en la semana. Pero aun con todo eso fue como si no fuera necesario hablarle de frente para saber que ella y yo estábamos bien, era como ver a alguien con el que tienes que hablar y dices, _bueno, no es importante, puede espera. _ Yo podía esperar ¿Esperar que?

–"Toquemos antes de que el pequeño trabajador tenga que irse" – dijo Eriol. Yamasaki aun tenía un turno en el súper que empezaba a las diez así que tocaríamos más temprano.

Mire de nuevo a la mesa de Tsukishiro y lo vi a él y a la mocosa de Kinomoto hablando ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? ¿Qué tenia ella? Y no supe pero eso me irrito, ella es molesta.

Una chica cuyo nombre me cuesta recordar, nos anuncio sobre el escenario y nosotros subimos. Algunos se pararon de sus asientos y se amontonaron al espacio que hay enfrente del escenario, algunos otros no nos miraron para nada. ¿Qué importa? Yo nos los mire. Afinamos rápidamente los instrumentos y sin ninguna palabra comenzamos a tocar, unos cuantos covers de _Led Zeppelin, _otros cuantos de_ Pearl Jam._

Nos lanzamos fuera del escenario y acompañamos a Yamasaki a su auto, que en realidad es el auto de su hermano. Lo vimos irse e inmediatamente Eriol regreso al bar, seguramente a ingerir diez litros de alcohol o más. Yo me quede afuera, sentado en la acera, encendí un cigarro. Mire el cielo, el puesto de Watanuki a unos metros, mire el asfalto oscuro.

–"¿Me regalas uno?"– levante la cabeza y me encontré a Kinomoto viéndome con esa mirada curiosa que parece no desaparecer jamás.

Yo me encogí de hombros y regrese mi mirada al frente, le extendí mi cajetilla abierta. Ella tomo uno y lo encendió con su propio encendedor, después se sentó a mi lado en la banqueta algo húmeda por la lluvia que había parado diez minutos atrás.

–"Tu amigo de adentro ¿Eriol?…" –asentí con la cabeza –"dijo que trabajas en el taller de tu tío ¿Es cierto?" – respondí desinteresado –"Y el lunes dijiste que trabajas también en el súper-mercado ¿No?"

– "…Y que con eso?" – pregunte y la mire de nuevo, ella sonreía.

–"Tienes una banda, sabes sobre coches, trabajas en un súper y usas camisas de franela"– volvió a sonreír –"¿Te das cuenta del mal _cliché_ de chico malo que eres?" – comenzó a reír y reí con ella – "¡Enserio! Solo necesitas _deslumbrar _a una _chica rica_ y podrías tener tu propia película"

–"Pensé que ya te había deslumbrado a ti, una maldita mocosa, lastima que no seas rica" – se lo dije en tono burlona.

–"¡Que va! He visto muchos como tu" – alzo su mirada al cielo – "Supongo que al final todos somos solo malos _clichés"_

–"Cierto. Mírate a ti. La típica mocosa que aparenta ser ruda. Las botas, la guitarra, los cigarros y las amenazas de patear traseros ajenos. Una maldita farsa"– lancé la colilla de mi cigarro al piso, ella también lo hizo.

Pensé que se enfadaría, que se pondría a llorar o que enserio me patearía pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario, soltó una gran carcajada –"Lo acepto. Parezco una farsa completa pero…" – me miro a los ojos y sin pedirme permiso tomo otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla que mi mano izquierda sostenía – "En primera: patear traseros es cosa seria para mi" – puso el cigarrillo en sus labios y yo saque de mi chamarra negra de cuero mi encendedor para que ella pudiera prenderlo – "En segundo: me gustan las botas desde que era pequeña y toco la guitarra porque mi padre me enseño a los seis años" – abrazo sus piernas con un brazo y dio otra jalada al cigarro – " Y tercero yo solo…"

–"Solo fumas de noche" – la interrumpí – "Sigue siendo una promesa de mierda" – ella contesto con un débil _Talvez._

Ella tembló un poco. Llevaba puesta una camisa holgada de color vino que podría jurar no abrigaba en lo mas mínimo. La vanidad la terminaría matando –"¿Son de clavo cierto? Los cigarros saben a clavo*"

–"Son mis favoritos" – dije en forma de respuesta y ella me dio un _No lo sabia. _

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella y yo no éramos amigos de la infancia. Somos dos extraños que nada saben del otro. Y tal vez eso es lo que me agrada. Ella me veía allí, sentado en la acera, y no a mi pasado de mierda o a mis malditos demonios internos. Hace mucho que nadie me ve así. Después de todo yo soy el tipo extraño y serio. Soy el imbecil que hace llorar a cualquier mujer. _Duele estar contigo Shaoran, no puedo…_ ¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora? ¿Por qué la recordaba a _ella_? Y si Kinomoto también llora, y si termina otra vez igual.

La mire temblando de frio y me dije que la dejaría en paz. Me despedí. Me fui a mi casa. Estoy harto de mi mismo.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Mi primer _amor, _por decirlo de alguna manera, fue un joven que ayudaba a mi padre en sus investigaciones. Era un amor platónico pero era amor. Este chico era amable, educado, conocía de todo un poco y casi siempre tenía un libro a la mano, fue por él que me enamore de _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._ Ese también es un amor platónico pero es una amor que no me defrauda, aunque eso se debe a que él hombre lleva muerto ya un buen rato. Así es con los buenos hombres.

Conocí la obra de Bécquer cuando tenia seis años, era muy pequeña para comprender todo lo que decía pero podía sentir lo que quería decir. Él es capaz de describir el amor como pocos, me ilusionaba creer que había existido alguien así, me hacia desear encontrar a un hombre así, alguien que me amara tanto como mi padre amaba a mi madre. Eran pensamientos ilusos de una niña ingenua que aun no sabia nada. En realidad aun no se casi nada. Nada sobre la vida, sobre amor, dolor, tristeza. Aun soy, de cierta forma, una niña ingenua.

Me molesta serlo, no se los negare, y desearía cambiar, crecer, avanzar. Ser un poco más segura, un poco mas seria, un poco menos ruidosa. Quisiera saber las respuestas a mis preguntas aun cuando estas a veces son simples e insignificantes. Si tan solo hubiera alguien capaz de leer mi mente, de aclararla y luego mostrármela por completo. Supongo que pensar eso también es ser ingenuo. Nadie puede entender al otro por completo y sin embargo todos damos y aceptamos consejos, corremos el riesgo de terminar en un callejón sin salida ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué dependemos de los demás? No quiero depender de nadie. Aun cuando mi cabeza sea como una tormenta desenfrenada apunto de estallar.

Soy tan terca. Algún día me volvere a estampar con un muro de piedra. Me romperé en dos y alguien se acercara solo para decirme lo impaciente que fui, lo necia que era y lo mucho que me perdería. Y yo lo mirare y le diré que no me importa porque de todas formas siempre pierdo mucho, siempre me parto en dos y nunca obtengo lo que quiero. La sonreiré y me reiré de mi misma. Quizás nunca cambie, nunca crezca, nunca avance. Me quedare estancada leyendo versos melodramáticos de un español romántico de los mil ochocientos. Me quedare con _Bécquer _y sus golondrinas, esa será mi única relación, mi único amor ¡Dios! ¡Que patética será mi vida!

_Una mierda_, diría Shaoran. Él usa esa palabra mucho pero no creo que finja, realmente creo que es lo que siente. Lo dice todo él, su andar desinteresado, sus jeans desgastados por el uso, sus _converse* _negros maltratados con los que le he visto, su cabello revuelto y su mirada profunda acompañada de sus voraces palabras, de su honestidad brusca y su acido sentido del humor. No es un soñador y menos un idealista, eso es lo que creo. Y no lo culpo, después de todo la vida no esta ella a la medida. La vida es una mezcla de sentidos, un poco de olores sin sentido, de sabores agridulces, de texturas incomparables, de sonidos fundidos en el aire, de vistas únicas e infinitas. Shaoran me parece ser alguien real, demasiado quizás. No lo se. Aun no se casi nada. Aun estoy en blanco, aun tengo esta cabeza amontonada de dudas, aun estoy aquí y no adelante.

–"Gracias por traerme a casa" – le dije a Yue mientras me bajaba de su moto. Él se bajo también, se quito el casco y lo dejo en el asiento. El vecindario estaba en silencio, eran pasadas las doce de la noche.

–"Así que vives enfrente de Li" – comento él viendo la casa de mi vecino –"Es algo interesante"

Yo lo mire no entendiendo nada pero él no se molesto en explicármelo. El chico no dice mucho, solo habla cuando le apetece o cuando lo cree necesario, es cauteloso o quizás caprichoso. Giro su cabeza nuevamente al frente, me miro a los ojos y dio un par de pasos hacia mí, Yue es demasiado alto y parado casi a centímetros de mi, como lo estaba, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era su cuerpo. Lo mire a los ojos.

–"Me gustas" – soltó de golpe y con la menor preocupación –"No me malinterpretes. No te quiero ni mucho menos te amo. Solo me gustas, llámala atracción física si quieres. Talvez te parezca cínico pero se me antojo decírtelo, digamos que he pensado que esta es la manera en que quiero manejarlo. Directo ¿Entiendes?"

La expresión de sorpresa solo me duro un segundo. _Es cosa seria, _me dije –"Lo entiendo pero… no vuelvas a decir que te gusto, no hasta que me conozcas. Entonces podremos volver a hablar de esto. Por ahora será como si no hubieras dicho nada. Y sí, eres un cínico" – pretendí alejarlo un poco con mis manos pero Yue tomo mis muñecas antes de que lo lograra.

–"No estas molesta" – afirmo él y en realidad tenia razón, yo no estaba molesta, no con él –"No lo diré pero sabrás que eso no significa que me detendré" – yo asentí con la cabeza. Lo sabía bien. Soltó mis manos y se paso sus dedos por su flequillo –"Eres diferente Sakura. Lo demás lo sabre con el tiempo" – bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de mi oreja –"Buenas noches" – después me beso la mejilla.

Una gota callo a esa misma mejilla. Comenzaba a llover. Las nubes estaban negras, quizás seria una tormenta. Una no menos grande de la que mi cabeza tenía. El viento soplo y yo mire directo a sus ojos azules, suspire y sonreí. Tsukishiro me agradaba después de todo –"Buenas noches Yue"

El sonrió y se giro para subirse a su moto – "Buenas noches Li" – dijo Yue y yo me incline a un lado para ver como mi vecino estaba sentado en la acera con un cigarrillo.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuanto había podido escuchar? Shaoran solo movió la mano en signo de despedida para luego pararse del suelo. La moto de Yue arranco y yo lo seguí con la vista. Cuando regrese la mirada Shaoran ya no estaba.

El cielo crujió y una luz atravesó el firmamento. Definitivamente una tormenta se avecinaba. Y yo me sentía en medio de esta. Un año ahora sonaba demasiado tiempo. Me entraron ganas de irme. Me sentía aprisionada y yo no era así. Yo soy libre y Tomoeda me parece una jaula. Una jaula con unos cuantos pájaros interesantes pero que no valen la pena estar encerrada. Debo permanecer libre, debo encontrar la salida. Talvez pida un poco de ayuda, un consejo quizás.

Espero no estar en el callejón sin salida.

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Existe una canción de _Pearl Jam _que no tiene una letra oficial*. El vocalista improvisa al cantarla, cambiándole la letra una y otra vez. El significado tampoco es claro. Una chica, un hermano, el mismo. Es una canción digna de fumarte un cigarro de marihuana tirado en la hierba viendo el día pasar. Y en realidad la primera vez que fume marihuana fue escuchando esta canción.

Me pregunte que había pasado por la mente de _Eddie Vedder _cuando la compuso. Pensé en un montón de cosas y luego entendí que el _verdadero_ significado importaba una mierda. Las cosas no siempre tienen un sentido lógico y nunca son iguales así que la canción de _Eddie_ es perfecta. Es una maldita mezcla de sensaciones que te hace sentir como que no todo esta tan jodido pero que tampoco todo es perfecto. Te hace sentir lo insignificante que realmente somos. Te hace sentir al mundo enorme y que a pesar de eso no importa. No importa nada. Importa una mierda. Porque la vida es así, jodida y buena, sin aparente sentido. _Yellow Ledbetter _Tiene un poco de inconformismo, un poco de resignación. ¡Que buena canción es!

¿Porque todos buscan definirse tanto? ¿Tanto importa tener un significado? ¿Tener un rumbo, una meta?

Quisiera ser diferente pero la verdad es que no soy diferente a los demás. Sigo buscándome, tratando de definirme, aun cuando lo niegue. No me importa el futuro pero supongo que tampoco puedo ignorarlo por completo. Todos nos movemos a algo ¿Cierto? El tiempo no se detendrá mientras me siento, pienso y fumo un cigarro. Desgraciada. Todos nos movemos.

Es imposible ser una canción. No importa cuan grandiosa sea esta. Maldita leyes físicas. Maldito universo. Maldito inútil que soy. Pero si no fuera así. Si tan solo pudiera ser como una canción. Si pudiera no tener sentido alguno y que nadie se quejara. Me encantaría ser así de in uniformado, así de improvisado. Quizás dejaría de usar la cabeza y solo seguiría mis pisadas. Un pie delante del otro ¿Porque quiero moverme ahora? ¿Que ha cambiado? ¿Que canción debería cantar ahora?

–"Valla sorpresa ¿No? Ayer callo casi un diluvio y ahora ni una nube" –dijo el _viejo. _Estábamos en el taller en el centro. Eran las doce de la mañana y ninguna gota había caído del cielo – "La temporada de lluvia ya casi acaba"

–"Es mentira" – solté casi gruñendo mientras me limpiaba los dedos manchados de grasa del motor de un auto que había terminado de reparar –"Seguro que llueve en la tarde" – dije mientras salía a la calle con el trapo sobre mis hombros, la tela blanca de esa camisa que siempre uso en el taller se manchó también – "y entonces todos correrán como idiotas"

–"Es probable pero eso no importa mucho" – Hien se mantuvo a mis espaldas –"Todo termina tarde o temprano y te aseguro que es mas divertido salir cuando allá sol y correr cuando allá lluvia que quedarse por siempre encerrado sin importar el buen clima" – puso su mano sobre mi hombro libre – "Si los humanos no nos ilusionáramos tanto con la posibilidad de que las cosas van a ir bien, la humanidad no hubiera avanzado ni un paso"

Me quede callado y el atendió el pedido de otro cliente que entro en ese momento. Mire el cielo claro y pensé que talvez debería de ser menos pesimista. Baje la mirada y ahí, del otro lado de la acera, estaba la pequeña Kinomoto, sentada en la parada de autobuses. Con unos shorts, un chaleco de mezclilla y sorpresivamente sin sus usuales botos, llevaba sandalias. Al lado de ella, en el piso, un par de bolsas descansaban. Traía los audífonos puestos. Mire de nuevo al cielo, talvez la temporada de lluvia si ha acabado.

Avente el trapo a la mesa más cercana, crucé la calle, la salude. Ella se quito solo uno de los audífonos que me dejaba escuchar una canción con un toque electrónico _**We walk, if it all goes wrong, We walk*. **_ No sabia de quien era la canción pero a ella parecía emocionarle, movía los pies al ritmo. Sonreía.

–"Casi no te reconocí sin tus malditas botas" – dije entre broma –"Pero la camiseta ayudo"

Ella bajo su mirada para ver su propia playera blanca con el estampado de _The Clash _en negro y rojo que traía puesta. Rió un poco y yo me senté a su lado – "También es raro verte sin tus amadas camisetas de franela a cuadros ¿Qué acaso hoy no eres el _chico malo_?" – Bromeó y al igual que ella yo me mire lo manchada de mi playera – "¿Estas trabajando con tu tío?" – preguntó y yo respondí que si –"Supongo entonces que es cierto que el habito no hace al moje"

–"¿Qué autobús esperas?"

–"Ninguno. Fui por algo al súper pero me canse y decidí descansar un poco" – yo solté una carcajada.

–"Además de problemática eres una floja. Eres un maldito encanto para todos los hombres" – dije sarcásticamente pero se puso seria y recordé la escena que yo había presenciado en la madrugada.

–"Se que escuchaste mi conversación con Yue" – dijo ella y casi pude jurar que comenzaría a reprocharme y criticarme pero no fue así, solo soltó un suspiro. Y por primera vez pensé en lo que para ella significaba esa confesión –"Dije que seria como si no hubiera ocurrido pero ahora me pregunto si fue buena idea" – dijo con algo que yo pude asemejar a la timidez. Algo inesperado.

–"Yue y yo no somos amigos así que no puedo decirte lo que hará pero creo que si todo va mal solo tienes que ponerte esas botas tuyas y patearle en donde mas le duela" – ella sonrío y perdió el semblante frustrado –"No seas una cobarde" –hable sin pensarlo mucho –"Es el peor de los defectos" – lo solté y me pareció que eso ultimo era mas para mi que para ella.

–"Gracias" – ella se balanceó un poco en su asiento –"Supongo que no eres tan idiota como yo creía" – confeso y ambos nos reímos. Ella se levanto y tomo las bolsas del piso –"nos vemos Li" – se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

Mi cuerpo se levanto por instinto y la llame antes de que se alejara demasiado. Ella se giro y sentí sus ojos verdes sobre mi –"Hace sol hoy. Sacare a Kero a pasear en la tarde, a él le gustaría que vinieras"

–"A mi me gustara ir" – me sonrío y sin mas continuo con su camino. Observe su espalda moverse conforme sus pasos solo un segundo y después comencé yo mi regreso al taller de Hien.

Sakura Kinomoto es la chica que se mudo de Seattle hasta enfrente de mi casa una semana después de mi cumpleaños, que vi por primera vez un domingo de lluvia y con la que hable la tarde del lunes mientras cortaba el pasto. Es una chica de dieciséis años que va a la misma preparatoria que yo y canta en la banda de un par de conocidos. Kinomoto es algo desconocida, algo inesperada. No es la próxima bomba atómica. Si es un error mas solo seguiré mi camino, sin huir, sin pararme. Estoy seguro de que todo termina tarde o temprano, pero puedo divertirme mientras tanto. Puedo tener una amiga con la que sacar a Kero por las tardes.

Solo tengo que seguir poniendo un pie delante del otro… seguro que lo logro.

* * *

**Aclaraciones* **

_Ella se quito solo uno de los audífonos que me dejaba escuchar una canción con un toque electrónico We walk, if it all goes wrong, We walk*. _La canción que Sakura esta escuchando es del grupo _The ting tings_ y se llama _We walk_

_Existe una canción de Pearl Jam que no tiene una letra oficial*. _Se trata de _Yellow Ledbetter, _esta canción se caracteriza por que su vocalista y escritor _Eddie Vedder_ cambia la letra en presentaciones en vivo e incluso en discos de estudio. A la letra no se le a dado un significado oficial de parte de la banda. Gran cancion

_¿Son de clavo cierto? Los cigarros saben a clavo* _Para los que no supieran existen cigarros que además de traer tabaco traen clavo, y en particular me gustan aunque no los consumo con frecuencia.

_«La montaña mágica», «Trainspotting», « Menos que cero», «Los años de aprendizaje de Wilhelm Meister»__, __«__Azul casi transparente__», «Lo bello y lo triste», «Lobo estepario» y «Así hablo Zarathustra»*_. Son títulos de novelas que he tenido la suerte de leer y que los invito a conocer. Por cierto _Así hablo Zarathustra _es de Nietzsche.

**NOTAS:**

**Lía Wolf Reportándose desde… ¡Virusilandia!**

Nos volvemos a ver otra vez después de quince días. He estado algo gripienta, ustedes saben, así que este cap ha sido un poco mas pesado de lo normal pero aun así espero lo disfruten, aun **con todo y estornudos** jejeje.

Debo decirles que me sorprendió que muchos le quisieran poner **un rival a Shaoran** porque yo ya tenia planearlo hacerlo así que me sentí emocionada por lo que ocurriría en este pedazo de historia. ¿Qué piensan del contendiente de nuestro cada vez más decidido Shaoran? **A que ahora ya no la tiene tan fácil ¿Verdad?** Muahjaja muahjaja (risa malvada) Muahjaja muahjaja (tosido estruendoso) muahj…(estornudo). Sigo virulienta, snif, snif.

Ahora quiero darme un tiempo para agradecer a todo aquel que ha comentado esta historia porque de verdad que **me hacen muy feliz**. Muy emocionada, más confiada. Y por ahí alguien comento que su review parecería palabras insignificantes y quiero decirle que para mi ninguna de sus opiniones son insignificantes. **Gracias a ustedes sigo motivada para seguir con esta historia**.

Como siempre pueden seguirme en **Tumblr: The girl and the wolf** ( lia is a wolf . tumblr . com) o en **Last fm ****Como: Lia_R_Wolf_**

Un par de estornudos más a mi laptop y **Gracias por leer, por apoyarme. **

**Y no duden en decirme y/o mandarme dudas, quejas, opiniones, aportaciones**

**Y amenas de muerte.**

**Lía Wolf se despide, cortando comunicación.**

…**Me veras volver…**


End file.
